The Perfect Love Story
by BellaEdwardZanessa.x
Summary: My first fic. My troyella fic. Basically HSM with a huge twist! They met in summer, not winter; Gabi isn't so reserved like she is in the movie...the list is endless...In Gabi's POV. CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. First Sight

A/N: My first story, I hope you like it! R&&R!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot!

xx

* * *

Chapter One: First Sight

"Hey Nessi"

"Hey Gabs, what's chillin'?"

"Oooh, not much…I'm just looking round the hood…ya know... getting' to know the place, seeing who I'm gonna have to live with for the rest of my life till I finish studying…"

"Cool…seen any cute boys…?"

"No, not yet, Ummmm…there's this one guy next door, but he's…"

"Gabi."

"What Van?"

"Gabriella."

"What Vanessa?"

"You know!"

"I don't, tell me."

"A guy…"

"Troy, you mean?"

"Who? What? Where? When? and How?!!"

"Calm it Ness!"

"M'kay, just TELL ME!"

"Okay…!"

"Good!"

"Who: Troy Bolton, What: saw him next door and we did eye magnet thing, Where: In the back yard, When: An hour ago, and How: We looked at each other and he smiled and I smiled back and my stomach did flip-flops and we did the eye magnet thing, twice and then mom called me inside."

Silence

"Ness…?"

"OMG! You did the Eye Magnet thing…TWICE!!! That is totally something special!"

"I know."

"Then why do ya sound _bored _and _upset!!_"

"I totally don't!"

"Ya you do, anyways, is it because you miss us?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, please get over us and meet Troy!"

"Okay."

"Good!"

"Great."

"Gabi!"

"What?"

"Troy Bolton…?"

"Ya, later."

"Gabi, I _will_ come over there and kill you!"

"It'll take a _long_ time!"

"I know that!"

"I'm glad."

"Gabi!"

"Okay! I will go talk to him-"

"Gabi! Come on!"

"Coming Mom!" back to Ness, "That was Mom, which means I gotta go, which means I'll talk to you later, and…?"

"Bye Gabi, you better tell me more about Troy later!"

"Bye Ness I'll tell you more about Troy later."

"Miss Ya! Bye!"

"Yeah, Miss Ya! Bye!"

Beep.

I flipped my cell phone off and ran inside to mom, she was in the kitchen unpacking stuff…"Gabi, give me a hand here! I want to finish this _today_!"

"M'kay Mom!"

I helped unpacking things, while we talked,

"Gabi, you need to unpack your stuff, then you need to take a look round the neighbourhood, ask some of those kids around here about what there's to do around here, that kind of stuff; you need to _survive_ the summer!"

"M'kay mom..." I was drifting off in thoughts of Troy…

"Gabi!" I snapped out of my thoughts, "Yeah?"

"Gabi, please tell me what's on your mind, you keep on drifting off, what's up?" she asked in a caring voice, I smiled and answered, "Nothing...it's just that I saw this guy…"

"Gabriella! You haven't even been here for 24 hours, and you've _seen a guy!_ What am meant to say to this!?"

I smiled guiltily, "Erm…I'm sorry...?"

"Gabriella! Please! We don't know anyone around here, we have no idea what they're like, they don't know us-"

"Wasn't that the reason of us moving here?"

"That's not the point!" I bit my lip, mom was getting pretty angry, but was bound to happen, I mean, she was really stressed, because we didn't know _what _anything was, _where_ anything was, we didn't know our way round here, we were complete strangers to the place.

That's what we wanted once upon a time, but now, I think we didn't get exactly what we wanted!

We'd get used to it…I hope.

"Look Gabi; we need to be careful, _you_ need to be careful, please."

I nodded, "Okay, go and meet this _guy_, I guess you need to get to know people round here before you start school in a month."

I smiled, "Thanks mom!" I kissed her cheek, and ran into my 'room' and searched through the suitcases', I couldn't find it…I knew I'd packed it…there! I pulled out my Ralph Lauren Leopard-Print Bikini; it was the perfect weather outside, 99°F and cloudless blue.

I took my denim shorts and yellow halter top off and put my bikini on, feeling great, I stepped outside, the bright warmth of the sun hitting my skin; it wasn't like I needed a tan, I was different… Filipino, Chinese, Latina, Irish, Indian and American! That's a lot in one girl, but it's what I am…I repositioned my sunglasses, and stretched out on a deckchair by the pool, it felt great, laying there in the sun...

My cell phone started to ring, I groaned, but reached for it, I looked at the screen, it was Nessa, what did she want now?!

"What?"

"Gabi, guess what!?" she sounded excited, very excited…

"What…?"

"Guess!"

"Let me think…you got a brain…?"

"No…but I got _something_!"

"Okay…you got…love?"

"Getting closer…!"

"Someone asked you out?"

"Yeaaahh…"

"Oh! I got it!"

"What?!"

"Justin asked you out!"

"No."

"So it wasn't the guy crushing on you…it was the guy you're crushing on…?" I was getting closer to it… "Yes!"

"Oh My Gosh! Zac asked you out!"

"YES!"

"OH MY GOSH!!"

We squealed until mom came out to tell me to shut up and Troy was peeping over the fence!

"Wow! When!?"

"Just now!"

"By text…?"

"No, he's here right now!"

"Oh! I'll let you two make-out, I'm gonna go…" I said giggling.

""Okay, bye!"

"Bye!" I flipped my cell phone off and stretched out again, oblivious to Troy, staring!

But after a while I felt weird, so I took the sunglasses off and looked up and saw Troy standing there by the short fence that divided the two yards.

"Hey" he said, even his voice was beautiful!

"H-hi" I stammered back, my stomach was doing somersaults again! How was I meant to talk to him!?

"I'm Troy, by the way. So…you're new round here?"

"Yeah, my mom and I just moved in this morning… And I'm Gabriella" this was getting easier than I thought… "Oh, cool, can I call you Gabi?"

"Yeah, sure…we came here from Albany, not that I wanted to!"

"What happened? Why did you have to leave?"

"Oh…my mom's job transferred here, so she _had_ to move here, but we were gonna move _somewhere_ anyway…"

"Why's that?"

"My dad died in an accident 3 years ago, we thought that we'd get over it over time, but it didn't work, we were still living in memories, so we thought that the best thing to do was to move somewhere, _anywhere_, just away from there…that's when mom's job transferred to here, so we thought, might as well move there! So that's how we got here!"

Troy was really easy to talk to and he listened too!

"Oh wow, I'm really sorry."

"That's okay, we'll be hanging on!"

It went quiet again…not something I particularly liked!

"So, do ya want a _tour_ of the town, I could show you where everything is, and stuff, and the school, I take you're coming to East High, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be starting my sophomore year, 10th grade, seems weird."

"Yeah, same; so how old are you?"

"I'm 15 my birthday is on July18th, what about you?"

"So am I, I mean, I'm 15 too, my birthday's July 15th, and I am looking forward to this time next year, because then, I'll be 16, and able to drive!"

"Well, in 351 day's I'll be 16 and just about able to drive!"

He laughed. It was as attractive as his voice!

It went quiet, _again_… I decided to go in and put some clothes on, as I was sitting here talking to him in a bikini!

"I'm just gonna go put something on, I'll be back in two seconds; you could go on in and help my mom unpack!" I smiled before rushing inside and putting my shorts and yellow halter back on, and rushing back out.

Troy was helping mom unpack, like the perfect son-in-law…wait, why did I just think that?! We're not even dating!

I mentally kicked myself and walked up to them, "Hey!"

My mom gave me a look, as if to say, 'Is-this-the-guy-you-were-talking-about?-If-he-is-then-I'm-impressed!' I slightly nodded, then said,

"So, Troy, do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, Gabi." He replied, smiling.

My mom gave me another look, as if to say, 'Gabi-he-called-you-Gabi-this-must-be-something' I just grinned at her.

"So, Gabi, do you want a tour of the town? If that's okay with you, Ms. Montez?"

"That's fine, Troy, just be back before dinner!"

"Ya, we will!" we chorused back at her as we left the house after grabbing or cell phones from the yard and locking p the back gate.

"We'll go by foot, I find that you remember the ways if you go anywhere by foot." He said, "Okay!" I replied, as we walked into, for me, a new life.

* * *

A/N: I hop you liked that, might have a cliffy next time! Review! xx 


	2. East High

A/N: I'm SO sorry that I've done SUCH a late update, you have the right to come and murder me! but it's because of christmas, and stuff, I haven't been home most of the time, which is why I haven't been able to finish chapt. 2!! But now it's here I hopw you Enjoy it! (it has a bit of fluff) BUT it is very pointless, well, a bit of it is, because I was rushing it this morning, trying to finsih and post it up:D sorry! xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, no characters (unless they're not in the movie(s) or books...etc...) Just the Plot! xx**

R&&R

* * *

Chapter Two: East High

We walked down our road, it was really quiet, something that felt weird to me, from the loud crowds of New York to the…calm deserted streets of Albuquerque, you'd find it different too!

Troy pointed out all his friends' houses down our road, quite a few of them!

"Oh, Chad, Chad Danforth lives there; I've known him since…forever!"

I smiled, just like me and Nessa! I voiced my thoughts, "Just like me and my friend, Vanessa, back in New York!"

"Cool." He smiled down at me. I'd never noticed how short I was, compared to Nessa, I was average height! Compared to Troy, I was...still average height, for a fifteen year old girl! 5 ft 3, would you consider me short?

We turned out of our street (more like boulevard!) and got to the main road and an intersection. Troy went right, so I followed him; it was really busy and crowded, so he took my hand, sending a shiver up my arm, saying, "We might get separated, and we wouldn't want that, with you new to the area, right?" I nodded, loving every minute of this!

We were still pushing our way through crowds, when he bumped into some dude with…huge hair. All I could say, It was big, curly, and probably fluffy! "Hey man! What're _you_ doing out here?!" he said to Troy, and then he noticed me, and Troy holding my hand, "Oh! You have a girl, wow, out of all people; it was _you_ to get a girl this summer!" I smiled; Troy looked a bit confused, then understood his friends misunderstanding and replied, "No, Chad-" So this was Chad, "-she's not my girlfriend." He said this smiling slightly, as if to say 'Not-yet-but-you-never-know' "She moved in next to me this morning with her mom, and I met her in her back yard, we talked and, I met her mom, then I offered to show her around town, so yeah, here we are!" Chad smirked, knowingly, "Aren't you gonna introduce us to each other?"

"Yeah sure!" I smiled again, Troy moved out of our way, and introduced us, "Chad, Gabi, Gabriella Montez, Gabi, Chad, Chad Danforth."

"Hi!" I said, friendlily;

"Hi!" he replied, "So, where did you move here from?"

"Oh, New York, Albany, New York, so I take that you, like Troy have lived here all your life?" He smiled, "Yeah, I have. So, how come you met Troy before me?" I laughed, "I moved in next to him, not you, sorry!" I said, giggling. "Yeah, Chad; that means I saw her first." I smirked at Troy.

"C'mon, let's show Gabi the rest of Albuquerque!" he directed at Chad,

"Sure!" he replied. I rolled my eyes and said, "Let's go, now!"

The two boys stared at me for a split second, and then situated themselves on either side of me and marched me around, I laughed, "I have two big, strong bodyguards next to me; no-one is even allowed to _look_ at me unless they get their permission!" I said to nobody in particular…

Troy and Chad led me around the whole city! Showing me stuff they'd think that I'd find useful, like the malls, restaurants, parks, and other places; telling me pages of information on each place, for example, 'When you go there on Monday's from 3 pm to 9 pm, then you get discounts on their burgers…" and other random stuff I _really_ _needed to know!_

My feet were starting to hurt, so I moaned, "My feet hurt!"

They stopped, Troy looked at me and smiled, "Do you want me to carry you?" I thought he was kidding, "Ha ha, _very_ funny." Then he put a serious expression on his face and said, "No, seriously, do you want me to carry you?" I smiled and replied, "Yes, _Please!_"

He lifted me lightly, off the ground, and held me close in his arms. I felt relaxed; I could stay like this forever…

He carried me around the place and spoke in my ear, still describing the things around us.

"Let's get to school, we could show her around the grounds!"

Troy raised his eyes at Chad, "Sure, you wanna Gabi?"

I giggled, "I don't mind! It'll help for school at the end of the month, anyway!"

We walked; well, they walked, I was carried, to East High.

It was pretty big, bigger than what I'd imagined, but it wasn't complicated huge; it was easy-to-remember-the-place huge, something that was _very_ useful for me!

"And _this_ is the Library, one of the most _dangerous_ places in the school."

I put a puzzled look on my face, "_Dangerous?_" Troy and Chad smirked at each other, then Troy replied, "One reason: Ms. Falstaff, the librarian."

The puzzled look remained on my face, "And why is she _dangerous?_"

"She gives you a weeks worth of detentions if she hears you speak."

The puzzled look faded off and was replaced by an 'Oh-right-better-not-get-on-the-wrong-side-of-her' look; I smiled, "Oh, so…am I meant to be afraid…?" Troy and Chad looked at each other again and Chad replied, "_Yeah!_" as if it were the most obvious thing ever!

"Oh, right; newsflash: I'm not!" Troy grinned and said, "She's stubborn, Chad."

"Great." He grunted back.

"C'mon, Gabi, we'll leave Chad here, let me show you my secret hide-out!"

"Ooooooh!" I replied, excited.

"What about _me_?" Chad sulked, I giggled and looked at Troy, waiting for an answer; "You can look up things on the net; like you said you were gonna do last week!" He smiled, "Yeah, I will, go wherever it is you were gonna go."

I smiled as Troy grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway; up a flight of stairs, down another hallway, up another flight of stairs…it carried on until we reached the roof…it had plants everywhere, all round the place and a little bench to one side. The sun was bright overhead, and the plants all around us were bright and colourful… "Do you like it?"

I smiled, "I love it! It's so peaceful and relaxing here!"

"Yeah, it is." I looked down at me, staring into my chocolate brown eyes…I gazed back into his cerulean blue eyes…we were in a trance…looking into each others eyes...I blinked and we broke away, smiling slightly, I looked back up at him, he had the biggest grin on his face, staring out at the clouds, I rolled my eyes and pushed him onto the bench, he sat down responsively, not taking his eyes off of the sky, nor taking the grin off his face! I slowly sat down next to him and shouted in his ear, "What are you doing?" That got his attention!

"What?!" he exclaimed, surprised; "Nothing, you were just _staring_ at the sky, and it was bugging me, so I got your attention by shouting in your ear!" I replied, grinning. He looked at me, putting a 'That-is-_so_-not-funny' face on.

I giggled again and stuck my tongue out at him, he raised his eyebrows and said, "You know, Gabi; I'm a pro in tickling." He was threatening me; obviously, I just came back with a short and simple reply, "And…?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "You're meant to be _scared _and _worried_ when I threaten you!" I giggled, "I know!"

"Well, then I'm just going to tickle you, unless you have any way of forgiving me, any last words?" I grinned, "Ya right! But I could have a way out? Right?"

"If you give me a way to forgive you…"

"Okay…ummm…a hug?" I said reluctantly, he looked at me as if I were stupid; "That's not exactly great, but a hug would be okay…I guess…"

"Great!" I exclaimed, anything to get out of a tickling contest!

I gave him a big, warm bear hug, something he _really_ needed, to get me off of his nerves! I smiled as we pulled away, "Better?" He grinned back at me, "Much, _much_ better!" I grinned back at him, "Good!"

We sat there for a while, just looking at each other…

Until Troy looked down at his watch and read out the time, "6:30pm…Do you wanna go home?" I nodded, "Mom would be expecting me, us; home right now." We ran down the stairs, all those stairs, down all those hallways, we got back to the library where Chad was waiting, "Dude! You guys took _long_!" I bit my bottom lip and Troy mumbled a sorry as we rushed out of school and jogged back to our street.

Troy and I said a quick bye to Chad and slowly walked home in each others arms beneath the darkening sky.

* * *

I hope you liked my Worst Chapter Ever! I will try to make it better next time! Even the title sucks! S

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! xx


	3. Staying Over

A/N: I am SO sorry about the really late update! It was my mum'd birthday this week so I had no time to write, and the loooooooooong time before that, It was Christmas, New Year and School! S xx **R**ead&&**R**eview

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! xx**

* * *

Chapter Three: Staying Over

We walked up to my front door, and stopped; we could hear voices inside; there was my mom, laughing then there was- "That's my mom!" Troy whispered, "My mom's in there, what's she doing at your house?" I shrugged. We could also hear a man's voice, a low grumble, "I take that's your dad…?" he nodded in reply and we stood there, still in each others arms, eavesdropping on the parents inside.

Troy accidentally leant against the bell and it rung.

Neither of us had house keys, so we would have rung anyway, but we weren't meant to do that _now;_ I heard shuffling from inside then my mom slowly opened the door; being cautious, as she had no idea of who it was.

She was relived to see that it wasn't a random stranger, but her own daughter and her friend…well, it didn't really _look_ like just a friend, the way we stumbled in, but I'm sure they understood, us coming in, holding hands, they'd really get the _right_ idea! "Troy, I think they're gonna get the wrong idea of our relationship if they see us _holding hands_!" I murmured into his ear; again, he nodded in reply, and, reluctantly, let go of my hand, taking a small step away from me.

"Troy, I thought you said that you were going to Chad's house? Why did you change your mind and not tell me?" Troy's dad asked, clearly confused. "Ummm…I came here to meet our new neighbours, then I offered to show Gabi around the city, which I did, and we met Chad down at the intersection, after showing her most of the city, we went to school and I just pointed out the useful places, and other stuff." I know exactly what he meant by _other stuff_, he meant his secret hideout, which was up on the roof. I started to back him up, with the truth, "Yeah, then we came home after looking around the school…"

My mom was looking at me thoughtfully, then she asked, "Why were you standing outside? You could've knocked and I would have opened up!"

I bit my lip, this was a though one, "We…ummm…we-" Troy interrupted me, "We _just_ got here, then we rung the bell, yeah, we'd only just got here." I looked up at him with a 'Thank-god-you-saved-me-_just­_-in-time!' expression on my face.

"Oh, okay, but don't scare us like that again!" Troy's mom finalised

We both nodded in agreement and then went into the formal dining room for dinner; which had, mom's speciality, Greek Salad for starters, then we had Lasagne and, urgh, boiled vegetables for a main; then lastly for dessert, we had, my nana's (mom's mom) speciality, Toffee Pudding, which was basically cake baked with toffee and maple syrup, and then when it's out of the oven, you drown it with, another one of Nana's specialities, Maple Toffee syrup, basically, maple syrup mixed with thick melted toffee, yum! And I absolutely love it!

My mom can make it good, but not like my Nana, she makes it brilliant! Nana lives in Denver, Colorado, so we didn't get to see her much when we lived back in New York, but here, in Albuquerque, New Mexico, we're in neighbouring states, so we can see her more often, which is great!

After dinner the adults, parents, opened a bottle of wine and left to the formal lounge, while Troy and I were left to clean up dishes, like mom said, "Gab, why don't you and Troy help us out and clean up the dishes while we talk?" I'd rolled my eyes and shrugged, giving her an 'I-guess-we'll-have-to-because-it's-not-like-we-have-a-choice-is-it?' look.

She just grinned and replied, "After you're done, you can go into the living room and watch T.V or whatever…" and left to the formal lounge.

I sighed as I stacked dishes, bowls and cutlery in the dishwasher, while Troy rinsed them for me, "I guess I'll have to get used to the sink being to the right of the _invisible_ dishwasher; and not to the left!" Troy grinned as he handed me a wet bowl, "Yeah, you will, but you'll be spending a while here, so I guess you will in the end!" I smiled, and then Troy suddenly said, "We've run out of cutlery to put into the dishwasher, not to mention the bowls and dishes!" in a mock distressful voice; I laughed and went along with him, "Oh no! Whatever will we do!?" I put my best English accent, turning American after the 'Oh no!' We both dissolved into laughter! At nothing!

I ended with a hiccup and giggle about ten minutes later, about and 5 seconds after Troy stopped laughing!

"What was that about?" he asked, seriously.

"I have no idea." I said, also seriously, I couldn't get a laugh out! "Can we go into the living room and…sit on the couch…?" I questioned Troy;

"Yeah, sure, why not? I mean, there's nothing else for us to do in the _living room_ is there?" I rolled my eyes and dragged him down the hall, past the drunken adults, and into the living room, right at the end of the hallway.

Now; when we moved into this house, it was fully furnished, because the last owners of this house weren't gonna move, like us, but they had to, very suddenly because of job problems, like us. So they'd made it all modernised, with room extensions, yard extensions, under floor heating in the bathrooms, new and modern furniture…you name it, it was definitely there; all we had to do was to get out 'stuff' like our personal possessions, for example, we brought all our kitchen appliances with us, we brought all our clothes with us, we brought our framed pictures, towels, shampoo & conditioner, throws, pillows, duvets, everything like that, with us; our cell phones, _obviously,_ my laptop, my USB stick which had everything, that wasn't on my laptop, on it; my iPod, my photos…yeah, I think you get it now, everything. So we were okay moving in, it's not like it was some kind of dilapidated house, it was a modernised home; we were very lucky that those people worked in the same company as mom did, and both had been promoted round the same time, so it was a sudden leave for all of us!

I don't think we knew the family that used to live here, at all, because we obviously lived in _completely_ different states, but mom and the man or woman living here also working in her company, didn't work in the same part of the company. This company that mom worked with was some big-shot, upmarket, NASA company, where mom was some kind of scientist in, now WSTF, White Sands Test Facility, where she was in state-of-the-art laboratories, testing hazardous materials and propellants, air quality, aerospace hardware and ground support equipment, and all materials used in space flight.

That's what it said in the job description she got about six years ago, when I was only ten!

"-and that's really it!" I had been talking to Troy about me, my house, my mom and her job, New York, and…life! Now it was is turn.

"So, what about _you_? You've been going on about this house and your mom's job, not that I don't want to listen, but I want to know more about you!" I laughed at his approach to the subject of _me. _

"Well, ummm…where do I start…?"

"What about what school you used to go to…? It flows after you start talking ya know!"

I smiled; "Great idea!" then I started talking about my school, "Well, I went to Albany High School at 700 Washington Avenue, Albany, New York 12203, USA; I know, it's stupid that I can recite it by heart, even if I've been there since ninth grade!"

He laughed at replied, "That's okay, I can recite my school address by heart, even if I've been there since ninth grade, myself!"

"Okay then, what's your school address, Troy?"

He cleared his throat and replied, "800 Odelia Rd, NE Albuquerque, New Mexico 87102, USA" (Albuquerque High School)

"And the schools number?"

"Area Code: 505 843-6400"

I smiled, "Impressive!"

He grinned, "What about your's?"

I grinned back at him; _of course_ I knew my school number! "Area Code: 518, 454-3987"

His grin became wider and he mocked, "Inspiring, Ms. Montez, inspiring, but we don't want you to learn _Inspiration_, here at East High, we want you to learn _Education_"

"Who's that a mock of, I know it can't be Ms. Falstaff from the library, or Mr. Dillon for calculus, it's definitely not Mrs. Sanchez for Trig, not Ms. R-something, who's name I can't remember for social studies; could it be… Ms. Darbus for Theatre and Arts, and, for you, homeroom?"

He nodded. I grinned, "I rock." He rolled his eyes at that and said, "So what else is there about you that I _need_ to know?"

I grinned and carried on, "Well, my favourite color is red, I'm very outgoing, but actually very clever as well, e.g. I find calculus _very _easy, I can recite complicated biological word equations in my sleep, I could do chemistry practical's with my eyes closed; I can write an intricate essay in about half an hour maximum! And I could go on, but I won't!"

"Wow!" he was pretty speechless, "You _really_ don't look like the nerdy type, I mean, A) You don't have glasses, you have big bright brown eyes; B) you don't wear nerdy clothes and have no trend, you wear designer clothes and _set_ new trends! C) You don't wear braces; you have perfectly white straight teeth! Not to mention your flawless smile! How can you be so…_perfect, _yet so clever at the same time!?"

"That's what perfect is! And I understand your A & B, but C is wrong. I had braces when I was ten and got them off when I was twelve! But I didn't get teeth whitening done, just like you, I have naturally white teeth, it's not such a big deal!" he grinned, and then said, "Tell me more about you! Then I promise that you'll get all of my information, maybe more than Chad, if I'm feeling liberal!" I giggled, "Okay, I used to have a real tiny room, like half of this one-" he looked around then mentally cut the room in half, to see how _small_ my room used to be. "That'd not _small_ considering how _big_ this room is, half this room is _enormous!_ " I giggled again, "_Idiot_" I muttered, knowing that he'd heard me, "Let's carry on with the bigness of your room!" I smiled, "M'kay; as I was saying, I used to have a _small_ room, but now it's _massive_! And the house is so much bigger than the apartment back in New York! And I have so much _better_, _nicer_, _kinder_ neighbours than before!" He grinned because he obviously knew that I was talking about him and his family! "What about your friends back in New York?" I know he was _dying_, literally, finger-by-trigger, to ask the 'Boyfriend Question' but he wasn't making himself ask it; there's no way out of it for him, because _when_ he asks, he know that he's gonna be asked for a reply! "I had great friends back in Albany, but, it's the past now, I need to move on and _not_ think about people form there right now.

You're not helping by asking me about them, _even_ if you want to know about them!" He risked grinning at me, apologetically. I laughed him off and said, "What about you? You're _still_ here, so you can answer _all_ my questions!" He shrugged but started talking about himself straightaway, "Well…As you know, I've lived here all my life and as long as I've lived, I have loved Basketball. The best thing that ever happened to me is my dad becoming East High's basketball coach. It happened before I started High School though; I was in Elementary School then. He got this new job after resigning from his old one at some phone company when they were thinking of shifting him to Massachusetts; which means that I'd have to leave the state and my friends and my life, like you did. So my dad got this new job at East High, then I started Grant Middle School, which is a few blocks away, then my mom met some huge producer dude and signed off to him and made lots of money in some company that I _still_ don't know the name of; about one year later, she quit because, she didn't want the money to go to her head, and she invested a third of it in some big up marketing project which is still going on and now has gotten some job in CAFR."

I smiled; he's been telling me a lot about his parents, nothing about himself! I voiced my thoughts, "Troy, you've been telling me loads about your family, but not about yourself, could I have a bit of information on _you_?" I grinned,

"Sure, my favourite color is blue, I go to East High, I dislike Sharpay Evans, who, by the way, is one really weird snob; I am captain of the basketball team, and I haven't got a girlfriend. What about you?"

I grinned; he'd asked me about the boyfriend question without actually saying it, I'd answer back similarly, "Ummm…my favourite color is red, I will start East High this semester, I really miss all my friends back in New York, and I haven't got a boyfriend."

He smiled, somehow satisfied.

I was just about to say something when Mollie came running in, jumping up at Troy and licking his face. I just laughed. "Mollie! Mollie! Get down off Troy! Come Here!"

She obediently came by my feet and looked at me with her big brown eyes and a very innocent and cute, one of her easy-to-fall-for looks on her face. "S-sit!" I tried my best not to laugh. "Stay." She stayed there at my feet; I turned back to Troy, he was sitting there smiling, "So sorry about Mollie, she didn't mean to, I guess she got _really_ excited! But the weird thing is that she doesn't lick someone's face, unless she _really_ likes them…and she only licks my mom's face, or my face; no-one else. Oh well, I guess she really likes you then!" We both laughed and then I remembered, I'd forgotten to introduce them! "Troy, this is Mollie, my 5 year old Golden retriever." He nodded, I turned to Mollie, "Mollie-" she looked up, and I gestured to Troy, "-this is Troy, our neighbour." She barked, somehow saying 'Cool, I like him.' I stroked her and called mom, "Mom! Have you fed Mol yet?" she quickly replied, "Yes Gabi, I fed her that chicken and rice, her favourite." I smiled; satisfied that Mollie had had her dinner.

I turned to Troy, just in time to see him yawn, probably all the walking, including carrying me! "Awww, is our Troy tired?" he nodded, I smiled and said, "Do ya wanna sleep?" he nodded again, "Hold on, I'll be back." She nodded for the third time as I got up and went into the lounge where mom and Troy's parents were laughing at some joke Troy's dad was saying, "-and she stepped _on_ the ball!" I rolled my eyes and just stood there, waiting for someone to notice me standing there.

The someone was Troy's mom; she looked a bit surprised, "Oh! Gabriella! What happened?" Everyone turned to me, waiting for an answer, I replied, "Ummm…Troy's pretty tired, so could he sleep in the guestroom today, he's kinda falling asleep as we speak." Troy's mom smiled knowingly and turned to my mom, "Only if it's okay with Gina…?" she smiled, "That's fine, if you could drop over some clothes, then we'll be fine." I grinned and went back to the living room where Troy and Mollie were both sleeping on the couch, I laughed and tapped troy on the shoulder, "Yeah, wait, coming…" he was clearly deeply asleep, I tried shaking him awake, it didn't work, I tried saying his name loud, it didn't work, I tried whispering in his ear, it didn't work, I tried again, "Troy! Get up, it's Gabi!" he jerked awake, nearly falling off the couch I giggled at him, "I tried _everything_ to wake you up, even screaming in your ear! But the one thing that woke you up was my name whispered in your ear! I wonder why…?" He had the cutest 'dazed-tired-grumpy' look on his face "Gabi! I was peacefully asleep dreaming about you-" he froze in his tracks. He was dreaming about me. He wasn't meant to say it out loud. I smiled, pretending I didn't hear him, "Carry on…"

He started talking again, "-and you woke me up!" he pouted and I laughed. "The parents said it was okay for you to stay the night here, as you are _so_ tired, you can go sleep in the _guestroom_. Your mom said that she'll drop some clothes off in the morning." He grinned and petted Mollie for a few minutes then said, "Well, better go say bye to mom and dad."

I smiled, he'd obviously heard his mom say 'Thanks' for the dinner Gina, it was delicious! You need to teach me how to make that Lasagne!' and then my mom say, 'No Lucy, Thank _you_ for coming over; and about the Lasagne…It's been an old tradition, even Gabi can make it! I'll be sure to give you the recipe!' then his dad say, 'Tell Troy bye from us, will you Gina, he's probably snoring away!' they all laughed and then mom replied, 'Yes, Jack, I will.'

Troy and I walked into the hallway, followed by Mollie, "Oh! Why are you still awake Troy?" Lucy asked; "Gabi woke me up…" he glanced at me grinning, "My bad." We all laughed and then Lucy looked at her watch and said, "It _is _getting pretty late, we better get going. I'll drop Troy's things over tomorrow, and I'll get the recipe too! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" we all chorused, while Mollie just barked in the background.

After mom closed the door Troy stifled a yawn said, "Gina, I'm _really_ tired, is it okay if Gabi shows to me the guestroom so I can get some sleep?"

Mom smiled, "Sure, but could I ask you something before you go to bed?"

"Of course." He said, his eyelids drooping;

"Why is it that you are extremely tired, and Gabi isn't?"

We both grinned and looked at each other before he answered, "Well…when Chad and I were showing the city to her, she complained that her feet hurt, so I offered to carry her. I carried her all the way from Martinez Town to East High. Long walk, but she's not heavy, so it's okay."

Mom raised her eyebrows, "Gabriella Montez. You made him carry you all the way from Martinez Town to East High School. Do you know how long a walk that is?" I nodded, "I do now." She smiled knowingly as I carried on, "It's his fault really, he _did_ know how long the walk would be, I didn't. I didn't even know _where we were going._ Thanks to my two bodyguards." I grinned at Troy who just looked at me with a '_What_-on-_earth_-was-that-for.-You-just-dumped-the-whole-thing-on-_me.' _Look on his face I just grinned at him.

"Troy Bolton, please take care of your _feet_ next time." Mom said, sighing.

"What? Next time, so there's gonna be a next time that I have to carry this beauty?!" she nodded and winked at him.

"Ohhh…I get it now." He smiled and then yawned.

"Ok, you're getting really tired, let me show you up to the guestroom so you can take a relaxing shower and snore the night away; okay?" I took control of the situation and ordered him around. It was fun.

He nodded and trudged towards the stairs, I took lead quickly with Troy and Mollie following me, while mom cleaned up the lounge.

We passed my bedroom, mom's bedroom, the airing cupboard, the little stairwell to the attic and a few guestrooms; I led him to the one next to my room, "The bed's right next to the wall, so if you want anything, you can bang the wall. He smiled and nodded, I carried on, "Each bedroom had an en-suite bathroom, so you don't need to worry about me hogging the bathroom in the morning.

We walked into the spacious room and I left him saying, "Just call if you need anything, Goodnight!"

"'Night!" he called, as I closed the door behind me.

I sighed and went up the hallway to my bedroom; what I saw next was pretty shocking!

The whole room was tidy and perfect, just the way I wanted it, all my clothes were in my walk-in-wardrobes, I had two; I have too many clothes to fit in one!

My bed was made with the duvet covers and pillow cases put on; the rest of my stuff, personal possessions' and other random stuff I'd packed, were in the boxes stacked neatly to one side. My room looked scarily neat.

I shrugged; this was definitely mom's work. I walked into my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of white cotton shorts and a hot pink camisole; I took a quick shower in my spacious en-suite bathroom with under floor heating and quickly dressed for bed, checking the time on my cell phone, it read, 1:04 am, I yawned, got into my queen sized comfortable bed, and drifted off into a dreamy sleep, filled with Troy.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! It was longer! D

Review Please! xx


	4. Cousin Reunion

A/N: I am **really** sorry about the long wait; i had school. It's longer than the other chapters, so that might help! ) Read(dott)review(dott)ENJOY!! I think it goes on a bit, dragging, but it's good, i left a bit-of-a-cliffy at the end, makes 'em wait more!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Muscial (1 _or_ 2 _or _3!) I only own the plot and OCs! **:)

* * *

Chapter Four: Cousin Reunion 

The sun was streaming in through the huge window as I got up and groaned "Why does it have to be _bright_ in summer?!"

I checked the time on my cell phone; it said 8:09 am. I rolled my eyes; the house would be asleep right now; unless Troy was up! Because Mollie and I were always asleep late and mom went out for work very early at 7:30 am, so I wouldn't be waking up at the same time as her until I start school, then we'd both leave the house at the same time, 7:00 am.

I yawned a thought, for a split second, of going back to sleep, but no; the scent of bacon and eggs woke me up immediately!

I had no idea that Troy could _cook_, being a guy and all; I mean, it had to be Troy cooking! Mom was out to work, and Mollie was asleep at the end of my bed!

I walked into the bathroom, washed my face and tied my hair up into a messy bun.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a very 'cute-but-tired-but-also-really-beautiful' 15 year old looking back at me. I smiled at myself and sauntered down the stairs into the kitchen where Troy was frying bacon on the stove I giggled, he heard and turned around, smiling, it was obviously me! "Watch out! Don't burn my breakfast!" I laughed as he turned back to the stove; I walked up to him and stood right behind him, without him noticing, of course! "So…why are you making breakfast?"

He jumped a bit, but then quickly went back to cooking, grinning. "I felt like it…Hey, did you know that our mom's are _exactly_ the same! The whole kitchen is unerringly the same as mine!"

"Weird. Major Weird." he smiled and said, "There, your food is ready."

I smiled, "Smells great! Have you eaten?" he shook his head, "C'mon, share with me." He shrugged and we sat at the table.

I started eating, cautiously, as I didn't know what kind of cook he was…

"Oh my god! This tastes _so_ good!" I smiled in surprise; I didn't know that he was this good! He grinned at me, "Unexpected, huh?" I nodded, as my mouth was full. He just smiled as he finished his _half_ of his breakfast, more like three quarters; but I let him take it, I wasn't too hungry anyway.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, after helping you cleaning up, of course!" He just kept grinning as we loaded the dish and glasses into the dishwasher. "Cool, I was just gonna wait for mom to drop my stuff off, then I'll go for a shower." I smiled and nodded before I went up to my room to choose something to wear. I searched my first wardrobe…I found nothing perfect, in the second one, I found a cute yellow top and some skinny jeans to go with it; I'd checked the weather before coming up here, and I found that it wasn't gonna be as hot as yesterday was, it was only gonna be 84°F, not too hot, just warm. I took a long shower; stepped out of the shower, put dome clothes on, blow dried my hair, although it still bounced back into curls, I think that it looked great like that.

I put on some foundation, a bit of eyeliner, a load of mascara, a stroke of blusher and smear of lip gloss. I checked myself in the mirror one last time and saw perfection smiling back, I grinned, content, and walked into the hallway, finding Troy, in his pyjamas, at the door talking to his mom. I smiled at his mom and covered his eyes with my hands, "Guess who?"

I felt him try to roll his eyes, I giggled, he replied, "Oh, let me _think_…is it Mollie?"

"No!" I giggled, he smiled; I could feel it, even if I couldn't see it;

"Who is it…?"

"You have _gotta_ guess!" I persuaded him; he shrugged and said, "Okay, fine, it's you, my Gabi." I grinned, "Yup!" I took my hands from over his eyes, he turned around and slipped his arms around my waist, so that I couldn't get away.

I looked up at his face, he was grinning. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled at his , then I gave him a 'Do-you-_really_-think-you-were-gonna-get away-with-it?' look, then ducked out of his grasp and ran up to my room and locked the door. I turned around and suddenly realised that I'd ran up into _his_ room by accident! Oops! I couldn't even go out, because he was standing there waiting for me. I bit my lip, with no idea coming up in my head.

I knew him well enough to know that he wasn't going to give up anytime soon!

I looked around the room, it wasn't different, but the bed wasn't made and the blinds were closed; different to what I saw last night.

He knocked on the door, I knocked back; I could tell that he was smiling.

After around…five minutes, I gave up and opened the door.

He was standing there grinning; I smiled and kissed his cheek; he automatically wrapped his arms around me again, I smiled as we walked down the stairs into the hall; he might have not realised it, but he still had his arm around my waist. His _mom_ obviously stopped it and looked at his hand, then at his face; he didn't take the hint. She tried clearing her throat, that didn't work either; I tried stepping on his foot, he just looked at me, I rolled my eyes at him.

We walked up to his mom, who was smiling, obviously. She tried once more to look at his hand on my waist, and then look up at his face. This time it worked and he looked down at his hand on my waist, then slowly dropped it and looked at us, his mom and I, sheepishly, I rolled my eyes at him then spoke to Lucy, "He _finally _took your hint!" she smiled and I turned to her son, "What took you _so_ long to respond?" I knew that his answer was gonna be 'witty' according to him; "I was just gazing at your beautiful face. I hope that's not a crime." You see?

"Whatever, the crime bit at the end _totally_ ruined it."

He rolled his eyes at me and spoke to his mom, "Hey, mom; have you bought my stuff with you?" she nodded and handed him the gym bag by her side; he took it off of her and places it on the bottom step of the staircase. I just stood there watching, while his mom closed the door behind her.

He turned around and said, "I'm gonna go take a shower, then we can go out somewhere, okay?" I nodded in response and he took the gym bag upstairs and disappeared out of sight.

I sighed and walked up to my room, hearing to shower turn on in Troy's room. I smiled for no reason, and then heard my cell phone ring;

'_Used to think that I wasn't strong enough_

_Too afraid of really fallin' in love (ohh)_

_Something told me I could let go with you_

_And that's how I made my decision_

_To giv-'_

It was my 19 year old cousin, Noël.

"Good God! Gabriella Christiana Montez! How long has it been!?"

I grinned; this was Noël's usual reaction. This was only because she lived in Arizona; and when I lived in New York, we lived really far apart, so we couldn't see each other as much, but now we've moved to New Mexico, she's probably calling to remind me that we can see each other more often! It's typical Noël! She'll also gossip about _everyone_ and _everything!_

"Hey Noël, how are ya?" I smiled; our conversations were really similar at the beginning."I'm good thanks! What about you? How's Albuquerque?"

I grinned, "Albuquerque's great, moved in yesterday morning! I'm good here; I met this guy, and w-"

"A guy!? Who? What? Where? And when?!" Sometimes Noël reminds me of Nessa…or maybe it's the other way round…I laugh at their similarity in personalities.

"Who: Troy Alexander Bolton; What: I met him and have a kinda huge crush on him; Where: I met him in the backyard and we did the eye magnet thing twice; When: This morning." I smirked at what I was gonna get in reply; exactly the same as what Nessa gave…

There was silence

"Noël…?"

"Oh My God! You did the Eye Magnet thing…twice!!!! That is totally something special!" You see, they're totally twins, I should tell Troy.

"I know…" I replied.

"I am _so_ happy for you!" she was truly excited, but she'd gotten it _all_ wrong… "Noël, hun, I think you've got this one thing wrong…"

"What!?" she seemed a bit…anxious.

"One little thing. We're not dating."

There was more silence.

"No…?"

"Oh, right…please can I speak to this guy?" she was really random, just like Nessa…sometimes I think that they should be sisters!

"Ummm…and what tells you that he's here right now?"

"The tone of your voice." this is why we were cousins, she could tell my every move and anything I said, she could detect a lie or something; it gets scary sometimes.

"Yeah…he's here, but he's in the shower…I don't think you'd wanna wait till he gets out…" Actually, I had no idea f he was out or not, or if he was gonna take long or not; but I was guessing; actually I didn't know if he was standing outside watching me right now or not!

I sneaked a peak out of my room. The coast was clear, I popped back into my room and got back on my cell; Noël had just started talking again, "So! I can totally wait! You know, I know; we both know that I have time for it." I grinned; Noël went to University of Arizona in Tuscan, Arizona; they had long summer vacations.

"Ummm…I gotta go…bye!"

Yet I didn't hang up.

"Gabi, I'll talk later, I gotta go; Mark's calling me."

I smiled, Mark was her boyfriend; they'd been together since they were in their junior year, they'd had crushes on each other since they were freshmen, which is when they met. They're so cute together; they're perfect for each other. I hope Troy and I turn out like that, that is if we ever go out!

"Yeah, bye Noël!"

"Bye!" we both hung up at the same time; I flipped my cell phone off and looked up and saw Troy standing there, smiling, his hair was wet and messy, it made him look hot; he was wearing a Ralph Lauren shirt and dark jeans; he was an image of perfection; the finishing touch? His cerulean blue eyes.

I was staring at him longingly, when he cleared my mind by clearing his throat. I snapped out of my daydream, then wondered how long he'd been standing there…I hope that he hadn't been there long! He could've heard my whole conversation with Noël, hearing that I had a _huge_ crush on him! Oh My God! I am gonna _die_; he can't hear that, that's between me, Nessa and Noël! He can't possibly know that…then why is he standing there grinning!? He might hate me now! He might not ever want to speak t me anymore! Oh My God! What am I gonna do? He's gonna hate me forever, and now I'll never get my dreams to come true! Never! I'm gonna die unmarried, unloved and most of all, lonely with my Troy. Oh My God! I will die homeless and loveless, without Troy! What if he-

"Gabi?" I snapped out of my worries and the screaming words in my head…"Yeah…?" I replied, as if nothing had happened; maybe I was worrying for no reason, maybe he hasn't heard me! I hope so! I really do!

Okay, inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale; much better-

"Gabs?" Troy had walked all the way up to me, he was looking down at me with a whole load of concern in his eyes; I had a weird urge to lean up and kiss those beautiful lips right now; but I pressed it further down into my mind, so I wouldn't do something I'd regret.

"Yeah…?" I looked up into his deep blue eyes, as if nothing was wrong.

"Nothing, I just wondered…you were in your own little world…what were you thinking?" I smiled and shrugged, "Nothing…just, nothing. Why?"

"No reason…wanna go now?" I nodded in response and then said, "Let me just get my bag." He waited till I found my handbag and stuffed my cell phone, lip salve, mascara, lip gloss, iPod and credit card.

I put some dry food in Mollie's bowl and filled her water bowl with water and left three treats out around the house; I always did this when I left the house alone to her. I locked all the doors and windows before leaving; then triple locked the front and back doors before we left the house.

We walked down the same street, in the same way at a similar time as yesterday; yet it somehow felt better.

"Where are we going?" I asked Troy, as we made our way through early shoppers in the high street; "Macy's." he replied with one word.

I smiled, "Why?"

"I want you to meet someone." He simply replied I looked up at him for two seconds, and then looked away; he wants me to meet someone. Who are they, a guy or a _girl_? I guess I'd find out soon!

We entered a huge Macy's branch; it was bigger than the one I regularly shopped at back in New York; but not as big as the one I saw in LA when Nessa and I went two summers ago.

Troy looked down at me, I smiled up as he led me, blindly to somewhere…I found that we were heading towards the shoe section, I shrugged, I had no idea who we were going to meet, and the shoe section didn't help.

"Troy! Oh My God! Troy! Over Here!" some girl screamed; Troy smiled and we walked over to a tall brunette in jeans and a simple t-shirt; "Hey Troy!" her voice was _really _high pitched, totally annoying. Troy grinned again, "Hey Vicki, How've you been?" she grinned, "Good, U of A has been doing me well, ya; so what new with you?" then she noticed me, half hiding behind Troy, "Oh! Troy, you haven't introduced me to your girlfriend-"

I smiled, saving Troy, "Oh! Troy you idiot; I'm Gabriella, Troy new neighbour, and you're-"

She smiled warmly, "I'm Troy's cousin, Victoria, but known as Vicki! I'm 20, I go to U of A, University of Albuquerque, second year there! And Troy hasn't told me _anything_ about you so, sorry about the, you know. I accidentally said that you were Troy's _girlfriend_, it was by mistake, I mean, I know how annoyed you'd be; my baby cousin is _really_ unattractive, so I don't blame you for not dating him!" I giggled, Vicki was really my type of friend! She reminded me a bit of Noël!

"You know what, you remind me a _lot_ of _my_ cousin, Noël! She's in Tuscany, Arizona, she's at University of Arizona. She's 19 and really loud, we look pretty similar and we're always getting along whenever we see each other!" Troy glared at us, I shrugged at him, "It's not _our_ fault that we're easy with each other, unlike _some_ people that I could mention!"

Vicki smirked and we both laughed hysterically, for no reason! Troy just stared at us weirdly, and then shuffled away from us, indicating to other people that he didn't know us.

We stopped laughing after five minutes, then looked around for Troy,

"Where is that idiot?" Vicki looked around for him, I smiled, I'd seen him way down the isle, randomly looking at some silver stilettos in my size. I pointed hi out to Vicki and told her about the stilettos, she squealed, "Awww! He _really_ likes you! He's _looking at shoes for you_!" she was getting _pretty_ excited about this one little thing; but I, on the other hand, was confused, "How do _you_ know that?" I smiled. She rolled her eyes and replied, "Why would I _not_ know that? I _am_ his cousin, and only sister! So, technically, I _should_ know and it's my _duty_!" she grinned and then we carried on spying at Troy.

That lasted for 20 minutes, before Troy came up to us; mainly me; and asked if I liked the pair of shoes he'd been looking at for the last half hour!

I nodded in response and said, "They fit me too" As I cat walked down the isle Troy gaping at my confidence in 5 inch 'thinner-than-a-stick' heels. I smiled as I walked back to them, "I really love these, they're pretty comfortable, how much are they?"

He smiled, "They're about $60." He waited for my reaction; "That's okay, we'll buy them." Apparently he hadn't finished his reply to my price question, "They're $60 each, so that means that they're $120, in total."

"Okay, they're totally going back on the shelf." I took them off instantly, there was _no_ way mom was gonna let me buy these! I wasn't allowed to waste money, even though she was earning $200, 000 a year! We, apparently, needed to save up for university and the future. I mean,

W-h-a-t-e-v-e-r.

He stopped me before I put them back on the shelf; he stopped me in one of the worst ways, my grasping my hand.

I rolled my eyes and turned around into an embrace.

I knew that Vicki was squealing in the background, and I also knew that this was all being recorded on CCTV. I knew it all, yet I loved every moment of it.

He let go of me, grinning. I rolled my eyes and handed him the shoes, "You win, let's buy pay for them."

I walked off with Vicki, who knew her way well around here. I mean, seriously; I'm not stupid enough to wander round here on my _own_, not knowing anything about here, I'd definitely get lost!

Troy tagged behind us and tried to stop me from paying with my card and handed over $120 in cash, instead. I rolled my eyes at him; typical guy, doesn't let the girl pay, whether he should or shouldn't.

We walked out of Macy's with one small bag in my hand; compared to the rest of the people coming out of the place, we looked _extremely_ weird; every other person who came out the shop was _loaded_ with bags, hardly able to carry all of them!

I smiled at Vicki, who was gonna come round the place with us.

We walked all the way to East High, again. I asked Troy, "Why are we here, again?" He looked down at me and smiled, "Two reasons; you need to get familiar to the place; and Vicki needs to relive memories."

I smiled warmly to Vicki; of course she'd gone to East High and graduated two years ago! She'd probably done something great during gap year, and then started University of Albuquerque; it's as simple as that, but I didn't understand till now.

We waked though the gates, I looked at Vicki, looking for a sign on her face for recognition; Troy was doing the same. Vicki saw the front doors and, you won't believe it, started crying. Hard.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that, plz review!

xx

PS: the song used for Gabi's ringtone is 'Hold Me Now' by Mia Rose (youtube star currently recording album 'My Philosophy' can't wait! Please find the song on youtube or the net, it's really good! xx

PPS: Noel and Vicki, new characters that will _deffo come around again and again and again and _again in this stroy (and sequels!) and will help Troy and Gabi through_...life_...including OCs, and other others FROM the movies:) I hope this is maknig sense! lol

xx peace


	5. Memories, Pasta and a blondehaired girl

A/N: Sorry it took reeeeeeaaaalll long, again!!!!!!! Really Sorry, but I was busy with the usual, school, mates and life. Yup; it makes you waay more busy than you were, back when you were six. Ya know...I wish I was 6 again, no worried, then..oh well; it's not possible to turn back time, because scientist dudes haven't invented time machines yet. We'll wait.

Hope you enjoy, it's longer, one whole page longer (ya...long...right, i know.) sozz

xx

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and characters that aren't in the movies, (ie: Vicki, Noel, Nessa...ya,,)**

**x R && R**

* * *

Chapter five: Memories, Pasta and a blonde-haired girl

I gave her a huge bear hug, which stopped her waterfall and we carried on towards the school.

We shouldn't have gone any further; because as soon as we saw this one room next to Troy's homeroom, she bursts into tear again, I comfort her and ask, "Why are you crying, Vicki?"

She sobbed, sniffed, then answered; "W-well, I-I was crying a-at the f-front of the s-s-school, b-because t-that w-was where m-my d-d-d-d-dead-" she burst into tears again, I comforted her, while Troy quickly filled me in, "Her boyfriend died two months ago. They were really in love with each other, they'd been dating for the 4-5 years of high school, then that first year of university, they both went to University of Albuquerque, they'd had their whole life planned out together, Mitchell and Vicki; but-" he sighed heavily, before continuing, "-he died in a huge and fatal car accident on Highway 60 two months ago; and Vicki was never the one to let time stop for her, she tried to carry on with life, but it was hard for her." His eyes were tear-filled, threatening to fall.

I started crying too, just at how beautiful and sad Vicki's love story was, how unforgettable Mitchell would be for her, how much she'd loved him…that something only she and Mitchell would know. I cried at how much she missed him; I felt her pain, I turned to Vicki with a sad smile on my face, if anyone could relate to her problem, it would me; or more, my mother; "I know what it's like, I lost my dad, and I've never gotten over it. I was old enough to understand and cry about it, but I missed him, a lot; I don't think I'll ever get over him. But I wasn't as bad as my mom; she _didn't_ take it as…you could call it, well; as I did. She didn't eat for days on end after dad's accident, she wouldn't speak to anyone or do anything, she got a month off work when they'd heard what had happened, but that didn't help; she needed to do things, a lot of things to forget him." I sighed, retelling the memories of my mom, and how she struggled wasn't easy, "I was 12 years old, I tried my best to help; I made lunch and dinner everyday, she'd put it in the fridge, saying she wasn't hungry; I was in middle school, so I wasn't weighed down with work and stuff, but I _did_ get it regularly, so I couldn't spend my whole day tending to mom, although that's what I'd rather do than doing a geology project; but I was great at school too, it's kinda like what happened to mom and work; I go extra time and help at school, so I could stress about life. As weird as it sounds, I didn't even need it, I was top in everything, and I am not being boastful. I didn't need the help they were giving, I did my work in my own time; but the extra time they gave me to hand it in helped, I could do it when mom was asleep or something, because I didn't need to hand it in the next day." I sighed again, school _had_ been hard to concentrate on then, but I slipped past as having the third to top GPA in class; including having all these problems at home, "I figured that I was pretty independent over the time when my mom was…incapable; and mom got better over time and soon started work and completely busied herself, as I'd suggested to help her get over dad, she was building her own, long, bridge. This lasted for 2 years, until very recently that mom and I found out something that flooded all those memories of dad into our home; and of course the news that we were gonna have to move here; we decided that moving here would be he best for us, even though we'd have had to leave our lives behind…our friends and family, our daily routine…but, one thing we didn't leave behind…memories. I am still living in memories, I'll never forget them…but I'm moving on, there are people helping me set my life up together again; namely, my mom, my cousin, Noël and…Troy." He looked up, hearing his name being said, then placed his stare on me, I smiled, and then mouthed a 'thank you'. He smiled in return and I gave Vicki a hug and said, "See? You're not alone at all. Please, Vicki, never feel that you're alone. If no-one understands you, there's no-one there for you when you need them there; I'll be." I nodded, "I'll be there for you, I'll understand you, and I'll be there for you." She smiled through her tears, dried them, then replied, "I know. The funniest thing is that I haven't even known you for a day, but I can trust you with my life." I shrugged, "I have that impact on people, so does your cousin, just ask him." We all smiled and Vicki raised her eyebrows at Troy, he touched his forehead and smiled, "I also do, have that effect on people, I mean." She grinned, "I know."

It went silent for a few seconds, then I wondered what we were doing standing here, I voiced my thoughts, "You guys…What are we doing here? We shouldn't be standing here smiling, let's go look round the school!" Troy grinned and nodded, "Let's go, c'mon Vick."

She shaked her head, "Nah, I think I'm gonna cry again if I go round the place, it _will_ make me relive more memories, and I think one's enough for today! It's given me headache, the crying, I think I'll head to your house, I'll take an aspirin and help Aunt Lucy in the kitchen…see you at home when you guys get there!" she said, and with that, she left.

I smiled at Troy, "Care to give me another tour of the school?" He grinned and nodded.

He gave me another tour of the school, like yesterday; but this time, we went round the school loads of times, we probably went around the whole school 11 times, my head was spinning with information, but if I was asked anything about the school, anything at all, I would give the correct answer!

We were exhausted when we left the school, Troy was still talking though, with little energy left, "It's weird that the school is open during the summer, it's because there are senior students come and go, as well as teachers. So they keep it open; but only students and teachers are told that."

I nodded, that answered my question about why the school was open, I mean, my old high school back in New York wasn't open during summer vacation. Oh well.

Troy's stomach rumbled, I giggled, "Someone's hungry." He nodded, "Famished, aren't you?" I smiled, "Yup, _starved_. You wanna go home, or to a café?" he grinned, "I'm gonna introduce you to my girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes, "You said you didn't have one." He smiled, "Just wait and see."

He led me down an unfamiliar road; I was confused, but followed him anyway, he stopped outside an Italian restaurant called, La Delicatezza.

I smiled, "The Delicacy." He nodded, yup, "My expensive girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes and said, "C'mon then, let's go in! Aren't you hungry anymore?" He nodded vigorously, "I'm _still_ famished."

We walked into heaven. Literally.

The smell of fried garlic, tomatoes and pasta hit me. Hard.

"Mmmmm…that smells _so_ good, it's making me _really_ hungry!"

He smiled, "Let's go get a seat." He walked up to some dude in a plain white tee and dark jeans wearing a yellow hat and asked him, "Hey, Zeke, dude. _You_ are the last person I'd except to see _here_!"

He guy, Zeke, shrugged, "I got a summer job; mom said it would look good on college applications; like we need to worry about that _now_; but she also said that I needed something to do, except laze at home, which I'd been doing all summer, anyway; and I thought, why not do something I liked? Then I found this place and they were looking for student employees because they had too many customers to handle after the extension at the back and the second private lounge being refurbished; so I decided, it's good, it's something I wanna do, let's go for it!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "I see that working here hasn't changed your habit of speaking in long speeches!" Zeke shrugged, then noticed me, yet again, half hiding behind Troy; "Hey Troy…" Troy looked up, "Yeah…"

"Who's that chick behind you, she's pretty hot!" he whispered in Troy's ear, but loud enough for me to hear.

I smiled, Troy turned around and saw that it was _me_ that Zeke was talking about; he wasn't very pleased, for some weird reason…"Zeke, dude, this is Gabi, Gabriella Montez. She moved into Pete's house yesterday…"

Zeke smiled, "Hey. Gabriella…sorry about that, I had no idea who you were, so…"

I smiled back at him, "That's okay, it happens."

Troy's stomach rumbled again, I grinned, "Oh! Someone's _very_ hungry now!" Then I turned to Zeke, "We're absolutely starving, please could we get a seat?" Troy grinned, "Yeah, we've just been round school _eleven_ times! I had to show Gabi _everything_ _eleven_ times!"

Zeke looked…shocked, "Wow. That's a lot of times." We nodded, then Zeke suddenly jumped to motion, "You want seats, right? There's a two seat table right there." He pointed to a secluded part of the restaurant were there were only three or four two seated tables, there were two spared ones, one was a reserved one, and the other was completely empty, so we walked towards there; Troy pulled out my seat, "Thank you." I responded; while he sat down opposite me.

I picked up the menu that was lying beside my hand, I skimmed through it; all the food sounded pretty god; I chose a Caesar salad for a starter and Mountain Dew to drink, while Troy chose cheesy garlic bread and soda to drink.

We waited for a quarter hour for our food to come, because it was so busy, normally it would take five minutes maximum, I was told by Troy.

I grinned; "The food here is delicious!"

It looked like my salad had been professionally hand placed, seriously, each and very bit of vegetable was perfectly ordered, it was like something out of a food magazine or something!

"How's your garlic bread?" I asked Troy; he looked up, his mouth was full, he nodded and put both his thumbs up, he swallowed, took a sip of his soda and said, "Awesome, what about your salad?"

I smiled, "Perfect." I took a sip of my mountain dew, cool and refreshing.

10 minutes later, Troy was done with his Garlic bread, and I was done with my Caesar salad. I'd drunk half my Mountain Dew and Troy decided to order his second glass of soda when we ordered our main meal.

The waiter came by three minutes later, Troy said, "Excuse me? Could we order our main meal?" he nodded, pen poised above paper; he looked at Troy intently, waiting for an answer… "Ummm…What do you want Gabs?"

I glanced at the menu, and then looked up; "I'll have some…Farfalle with Arugula Pesto Sauce…seems different." I shrugged and read the caption with the choice, that would tell you what it was; 'The combination of the green arugula pesto and red sweet cherry tomatoes; this recipe is very pretty to look at, as well as being a great contrast in flavours.'

Like I said, different.

Troy ordered something, different, too; "I'll have my usual, Rigatoni with Zucchini and please could you minus the wine, yeah. Oh yeah, and could I have a glass of soda, please?" The waiter, Josh, I read on his name tag; nodded, "Thanks." Troy said.

I placed my chin into the palm of my right hand and gently rested my elbow on the edge of the table. "So; you're definitely a regular customer here!" he nodded, "And Josh started yesterday." I smiled.

Our food came twenty minutes later, it was Josh who came, again, to deliver it; "Really sorry for the delay, we're pretty busy, so we need time to do everything."

Troy and I smiled, "That's okay, we're local, it's cool." Troy quickly replied.

Josh went away two minutes later, after laying all our food down on the table, including Troy's soda.

I looked at my Farfalle with Arugula Pesto Sauce, cautiously; while Troy was half way through his Rigatoni with Zucchini; I stared at him for a second, then he realised that I hadn't touched my food yet, he swallowed before speaking, "Eat up! It's good!" he smiled; I glanced down at my food, then back up at him, he shrugged and spoke again, "Just _try_ it Gabi. You can't put it down before trying it!" I shrugged,

"I guess…" I took a small forkful of the pasta, put it in my mouth, chewed for a bit; then swallowed.

"Oh My God! This is the best Farfalle with Arugula Pesto Sauce I have ever had!" I grinned; this was a really different dish of pasta, it had really unique flavours in it, more than two or three; but it had this thing about it that made it very appetizing… "It's _really_ good!"

Troy grinned, rolling his eyes, "You weren't even gonna try it five seconds ago!" I shrugged; "I guess I love it now!" he grinned and carried on with his pasta, while I quickly downed it; as well as finishing my Mountain Dew.

Troy had just took his last sip of soda; when Zeke came along; he grinned when he saw our empty plates; "I see that you guys enjoyed it?" we both nodded, smiling.

"So do you want me to get your bill, or do you want it sit here a little longer and have your dessert?" I shaked my head, "No _way_ do _I _have enough space in me to fit any dessert!" Troy grinned, "Same; I can hardly open my mouth!"

Zeke rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'll go get your bill!" he walked off to get our bill and serving customers on the way.

10 minutes later, Zeke arrived again, but this time, carrying an empty tray to dump our dirty dishes, cutlery and glasses on.

I smiled as I handed him my plate; he grinned back then shifted his gaze on Troy and raised his eyebrows as to say, 'Dude-you're-probably-the –most-luckiest-guy-on-earth-with-_her_-by-your-side!' I rolled my eyes at the guys' poor sense of security when coding about a girl sitting right next to them.

Zeke handed Troy the bill who said, "Cheaper than I'd have thought!" he grinned and placed a ten dollar note and another five dollar note, and on top of that, a quarter dollar. I grinned at him, then checked the time on my cell phone; 7:30 pm, it said, I bit my bottom lip and said, "Ummm…Troy, we're kinda…late."

He frowned, "I thought it was only six?"

I shaked my head, "Nope, it's half seven."

His eyes got wide, he rushed a bye to Zeke, "Dude, Zeke; you know what mom's like when we're late home! I gotta go. See you later, or if not, on the 30th, school."

He nodded as we got up and left.

He walked outside into the setting sun; I sighed as Troy took me into his arms and pulled me close…I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling a bit exhausted. I yawned, "T-Troy…"

He looked down at me "You're tired?" I nodded, wearily.

He kissed the top of my forehead, "Want me to carry you, again?"

I shook my head, "No, I'll walk…" He shrugged; "Okay…" he gave me a hug by, if possible, pulling me closer.

I smiled and closed my eyes, letting him lead me wherever.

I opened my eyes, we hadn't gone really far; we were just passing the school, when I suddenly saw Troy stop in his tracks, I looked forwards.

I saw a girl, about our age. In the setting sun; I could still make out her features. She had long curly blonde hair, her face was placed in a frown, her hands were on her hips and she was wearing a bright pink camisole and white flares, she looked pretty angry and Troy seemed to recognise her… "Troy…?" I whispered in my ear, he looked down at me, "Remember I was talking to you about that girl who had an obsessive stalker crush on me?" he whispered back, I nodded in reply, "Sharpay?" he nodded his head slowly.

Sharpay stood there, frozen on the spot. Then, as if she was…thawing…she slowly rested her arms down by her side and put a forced smile on her face… "Is that _you_ Troy?"

Troy nodded, slowly. Sharpay grinned; "What have you been up to _all_ summer!? I missed you Troy!"

"Uhhh…Sharpay…?" Troy looked extremely uncomfortable, he looked down at me, "Gabs, this will take two seconds…You could come and meet her; it'll help you avoid her for school…" I grinned, "Okay."

We walked up to Sharpay; who carried on with her one-sided conversation with Troy, completely ignoring me… "So, Troy! How was your summer?" Troy rubbed the back of his neck; "Good, yeah, you?"

"Well, I went to Daddy's place in New York in June, I came back last week, and now I'm gonna go to Lava Springs, Daddy's country club, right here in Albuquerque! Do you wanna come with me? I'm going with Ryan, and then meeting some of my girls there! Do you wanna come?!"

Troy looked…scared…I grinned, "Troy…answer her, do you wanna go with her?" I giggled, I know that his answer was gonna be no; I was just…teasing him.

Sharpay ignored me, yet again; Troy looked down at me, then glanced up at Sharpay, "Ummm…no, sorry, Sharpay. I kinda have stuff to do this month…family stuff…ummm…something with some of my friends too; and I need to hang with this one _certain_ girl…she means a lot to me…"

He grinned down at me; I smiled, but was worried at what Sharpay might say to that… "Troy Bolton! You can't just dump me like that for that little rat, who is called fart-face, but likes to say that she's called…ummm…what _is_ her name?" she grinned guiltily, she needed to update her information about people _before_ she insulted them! I put words to my thought; "Ummm…for future reference, Sharpay; my name's Gabriella Montez. And you _really _need to update your information about people, _before_ you try to insult them, because they might just end up laughing at you!" I sniggered, trying really hard not to burst into laughter…

Troy grinned at me, obviously finding it hard to contain his laughter, too!

"Well…I…Urgh!" she stormed off, defeated in a whirl of angry murmurs and a sea of blonde fuzz; and a bit of glitter, adds effect.

I raised my eyebrows at Troy, "Stress much?" he rolled his eyes, "All the time; but not that bad…maybe because she sees that threatening competition has arrived in the neighbourhood!" he grinned down at me, obviously talking about me… "Hmmm…I wonder who that competition is…" I grinned; he played along.

"Shall I describe her to you, you might have seen her somewhere…?"

I nodded in response, he carried on talking, "Well…she's _exceptionally_ beautiful…" I grinned, "Yeah…we've seen a lot of beauty round here…carry on…" he smiled, "Okay…she has huge expressive eyes, they're a warm chocolate brown…she has perfect white, straight teeth; and the most _amazing_ smile…she's a curly brunette, hair as soft as silk…her laugh is music to my ears…priceless…she's irreplaceable. She has this small little cute nose-" he tapped my nose, I giggled, "Carry on!"

"Okay…she's…perfect…she's…" I rolled my eyes, "What's her _name_?"

He grinned, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I grinned, "Can I guess?" I asked, he nodded; "Okay."

"Ummm…is her name…-" I stopped myself from saying my own name; I smiled a coy smile, "Alexia? Is her name, Alexia?" He grinned, "Nope. What made you think that?"

I smiled; "Oh! There was this girl who used to go to my middle school; she's a lot like who you described, but she had a huge nose…"

He smiled, "Nope; this girl lived in Albuquerque, well, she hasn't been for long, but, yeah, she lives here." I nodded, then pretended to think, "Okay...she lived here...is it…Marie?" He grinned, "No…but what gave you that idea?"

I smiled, "Marie Kawaski, I saw her name on a notice board in the hallway in school, and I also saw her name on a cheerleading team photo, and I saw a picture of her in an old yearbook, and she looks a lot like the person you described, except she has black hair, not brown."

"Ummm…okay, I give up…it's…the one and only…me!" He grinned, nodding. "Well done! You've won the prize of a walk home…?"

I nodded, "Thanks!"

He lead the way home, well, not all the way; only until the area was familiar once again; basically straight after we passed the school…

"So you really hate Sharpay?" I looked up at him; he looked down at me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and giving it a squeeze, "Yeah, I really hate her; only because she's been stalking me since we were in 7th grade, when she moved here; from L.A. I still haven't figured why she decided that she wanted to move here from there; I heard from her twin brother, Ryan, that no-one had forced her; she'd just asked, in her way, 'Mommy, Daddy? Can we go live in Albuquerque?' and they were all, 'Sure princess!' and they'd packed and left for here, for no reason; they had to completely re-locate for this one thing Sharpay had seen on the internet; pictures; pictures of Albuquerque on the internet; photo-shopped pictures of Albuquerque on the internet. I know. Very stupid."

I raised my eyebrows; "So let me get this; Sharpay wanted to move here just because she saw some edited pictures of Albuquerque on the net?"

He nodded, also raising his eyebrows, "Well, that's what I've heard from Ryan; Ryan Evans; her twin brother."

'Oh' I mouthed; we carried on walking, again, arm in arm; home.

* * *

A/N: Again, soz-boz about the late update! (heyy, that rhymes!!! lol) I left it at a kind-of cliffy,, because they haven't reached home yet and,, yeah. lol.

xx hope you liked that!


	6. Not ready, not just yet…

A/N: Sorry it took SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long!!!!!!! I'll update quicker next time! promise. I've posted the first v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.short first chapt. of the diary story that was inspired by cheese-cream-girl. yeah. xx

**x Disclaimer x : I don't own A.N.Y.T.H.I.NG. but the plot and OCs [ie: Vicki and Noel (and to a certain extent) Nessa.**

x henna

* * *

Chapter six: Not ready, not just yet…

_We carried on walking, again, arm in arm; home._

I looked up at him, once more; "You know this morning…when you were standing by my room while I was on my cell…?" he grinned down at me, remembering the time and said, "Yeah…what about it?" I smiled and replied, "Did you hear what I was saying?" I was nervous; if he'd heard me saying that I had a major crush on him; my life would be over. His grin got wider, if it was possible; "I heard most of what you said…yeah…" I held my breath… "From the bit when you said you'd moved here and how you met me and how you said that you had met me, then your cousin getting all excited and about us two…dating…and then I saw you starting to look up and went into my room again, then you went back inside and talked, then I came back again…"

"Oh, so you heard me saying that…_all_ of that?" I bit my lip; I was still nervous; if he'd heard me, I seriously didn't know what would happen…

"Yup, I heard you say it _all_…" I swallowed, I had to come out and say it; "Even what I said about _really liking _you…?" There. I said it. I just had to wait for an answer now. He didn't talk for a few seconds, then… "Yeah; I heard you say that too." Okay; he'd heard me say that; what _I_ was gonna do about it, I had no idea; but what was _he _gonna do about it, was what I needed to know… "And…" I encouraged him.

He stopped walking and looked down at me; those big blue eyes _really_ didn't help; "I just wanna say…" I held my breath, again… "That I really; and I mean _really_ like you too…" My heart stopped for a few seconds. He felt the same way about me. Oh My God. He felt the same way about me; so now I didn't need to worry about my life being ruined and me dying unloved…Oh My God! He liked me! He _really_ liked me!

He cut my thoughts off by leaning down and placing a soft, yet passionate kiss on my lips, I closed my eyes; this was the one moment I didn't think would come; yet, I'm standing here living it… I wrapped my arms around his neck while he winded his around my waist; I kissed him back, loving this moment; but feeling afraid; hoping that this wasn't a dream, that I wasn't gonna wake up and find myself in bed, regretting ever having lost Troy, or something equally depressing and stupid…

I brought myself out of my thoughts and focused on right here, right now; and Troy. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away, reluctantly…

He looked down at me, a huge smile plastered on his face; "Wow…" I smiled, "Speechless right now; didn't know that you were such a good kisser, Bolton!" I grinned, seriously. He looked at me thoughtfully then said, "So…where are we at now?"

I placed a confused look on my face; but knew exactly what he was saying…he grinned, "Where are we at right now? After that amazing kiss…" I gazed up at the stars, my dad was there, somewhere; looking down at us, right now…and in a sudden rush; I realised that I wasn't ready for this; not ready for commitment, I mean; I'd only _just_ moved here…I wasn't ready to settle in, I needed time.

I looked up at Troy, my eyes filled with tears; "I-I'm sorry…Troy…"

He looked really confused; but all the same, he wrapped his arms around me; trying to calm me from the tears that were threatening to fall…

"I-I don't thing I'm r-ready to c-commit myself, j-just yet…I d-don't think I'll be able to handle a relationship right now…as much as I want to…" I smiled; my heart was aching for Troy; but I couldn't… "I just don't think that I'm ready yet…" My tears were surrendering…no longer were they falling… "I don't think I'm ready…just give me some time…okay…?"

He nodded slightly; "I know what you mean; you need time to work yourself out; to settle in; to put your life in place; I guess it'd be hard; but it would be worth it..." I smiled up at him in his embrace; "Thanks for understanding me…if nobody's there for me; I can reassure myself that you will be…" He grinned down at me, "Anything for you…"

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead; I close my eyes and inhaled his sweet scent…I smile was playing at his lips, as he looked down at me, "Hey Brie! Don't fall asleep on me! Especially on the road!"

I opened my eyes, annoyed, "Trust you to ruin a perfectly good moment…" He grinned, "That's why you love me…right?"

I shook my head, "No I love you because you're all mine. Not yet, but you will be, in a short while; I'm just happy keeping you waiting…"

He moaned, "No…not the waiting thing…Chad went through it with his current girlfriend; Chanel; who kept him waiting and waiting and wanting, that he gave up and just asked her out whether she liked it or not. Now they're together after nearly half a year of annoyance…I swore to myself, after I saw that, that I'd never fall into that kind of situation…ever. Contradicting that, I'm standing here, with a girl so beautiful, that she's gonna keep me waiting and waiting and wanting, but for me it's gonna be different. I not gonna give up like Chad. I'm gonna hang on, just about." I giggled; "Poor Chad…" I murmured, but just loud enough for him to have heard me, he placed an offended look on his face, "And what about _me_?!" I shrugged, "I can only say 'Poor Troy' when I mean it; right now, you're okay…considering that I'm standing here in your embrace."

He smiled, "What about us…?" I looked up at him, a bit confused, "What do you mean, what about us?"

"I mean that what about us, right now; not officially together, but we have this _thing_, right? We could be like…friends with benefits, or something…I dunno…?" I nodded, smiling, "Yeah, I think you're right; not officially together; no commitment, but together. I like it."

"So, we're friends with benefits; until I propose to you, that is!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, that…" I smiled, "So Mr. soon-to-be-boyfriend…do you wanna go home?" He grinned and nodded, "Okay, we could tell Vicki about our little _thing_…see what she says on it…?" I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me again; I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder, once more, and got comfortable, as if I was gonna sleep there. He just smiled and rolled his eyes, squeezing my arm…we carried on walking.

We just reached the house; we saw that the hallway and living room lights were on; I yawned, and then said, "We are dead. See you in heaven, Troy." He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, meet you up there." I grinned and cuddled him. He smiled, wrapping his arms around me, enveloping me in a tight hug.

I reached out and knocked on the door.

The light in the hallway flickered on and off, we saw that no-one was coming down the hallway, I thought, perfect time for a make-out session, when nobody's answering the door…I looked up at Troy who was looking down at me, obviously, thinking the same thing!

He leaned down and fully kissed me on the lips, while his arms, automatically, went around my waist, I kissed back, putting my arms around his neck, pulling him closer…

It got a bit too heated, and we got a bit too busy with each other, that we didn't realise that the door had opened and my mom, Troy's mom and dad, Vicki _and_ Mollie were standing at the door, grinning, waiting for us to stop making out and come inside.

As we pulled away, still oblivious to the crowd of people in the doorway, he looked down into my eyes and whispered, "You're too beautiful…" I smiled and replied, "And _you_ are a great kisser…" he grinned, "That I am, yeah!" we laughed, _still_ unaware of our families standing there!

Troy started flipping my cell phone up and down after getting it out of my back pocket, then after 2 seconds, he put it back into my pocket, but kept his hand there. I rolled my eyes as we both turned around to ring the bell again, what was taking so long?

My jaw dropped to the floor. How long had they been standing there, we didn't even realise…they all had these weird grins on their faces; even Mollie! I glanced at Troy, who was equally shocked! He pulled me close by him, not pulling his hand out of my pocket.

He was the first to speak, "H-how long had you guys been standing there?" I bit my lip; they probably saw _everything_, the make out session, the 'you're too beautiful' thing and, Oh My God; the pocket thing too! I mentally kicked myself and Troy for _not_ waiting till we got some _real_ privacy! Even the neighbours must have seen.

Vicki replied to Troy's question half a minute after he asked it, "Aunt Lucy came to open the door, I followed her because I wanted to see who it was, Mollie followed me because she's been doing that since this afternoon! And then Gina followed Mollie because she had to feed her and Uncle Jack tagged along because he wanted to know who it was.

We opened the door to find a couple on out doorstep, making out very heatedly; I was about the scream at them to go and get a room or something, then I noticed that it was _you two_! I grinned and whispered to Gina, Uncle Jack and Aunt Lucy that their kids have found something to do this summer, they silently laughed and Mollie looked like she was grinning too, but I doubt it…Then you guys broke up, I muttered finally, just low enough for 'the doorstep crew' to hear, and not you! Then you whispered sweet nothings into her ear" she nodded at Troy, "and then you did the old 'hand-in-back-pocket' thing, which I found very cute. Then you kinda noticed us and your jaws' dropped a feet down, then you both went red and I started telling you this and I was also wondering when you two would stop making out, it was boring me after about 6 minutes!"

Troy smiled at her sheepishly, not removing his hand from my pocket, even _after_ the comment.

Vicki winked at me and nodded to the living room; she obviously needed details! My mom and Troy's mom just silently smiled, happy for us.

"We had dinner at LD." Troy announced to the doorstep crew, I nodded, "It was great, so…we don't need to eat dinner…"

We were in the living room, Troy and his dad wouldn't budge, they said that if we wanted to talk, it would be in front of them.

Lucy gave her husband a stern look, and then a few seconds later, he dragged his son out of the room, much to Troy and my disappointment…

Vicki pulled me down onto the couch…she was grinning, "I need to know _everything!" _

I pursed my lips and pretended to zip them with my right hand.

She put a stern look on her face and playfully slapped my hand, "C'm_on_! Spill!" I sighed, I guess she was gonna make me tell her in one way or another…I smiled, "Okay, where shall I start from…?"

Her grin got wider, "I knew you'd give in! From when he asked you out! Duh!" My smile faded, "Well...uhhh…that's kinda not the best subject to discuss…" I bit my lip, "Why? You obviously _are_ dating! You are, aren't you…?"

"Yeah…Gabi, hun; you _are_ dating him, aren't you? Because you sure looked like it when we saw you on the doorstep…?" my mom added in.

Lucy just nodded, her smiled became a frown of worry…but she was happy for us, whatever our relationship was.

"Well…It's kinda different…we kinda kissed, down the road...then he asked me about our relationship at that moment; then I was suddenly all crying…I couldn't handle commitment and a relationship right now…I needed to settle in a bit before that, and he was all fine with it and-"

"So you're not dating?" Vicki interrupted, I gave her a small smile, "No, w-we're not…" those stupid tears had come back, threatening to fall, once again… Vicki and the two moms pretended to ignore them and Vicki carried on, "So what were you guys doing…? I mean, you were _making out_ on the _front step_!" I grinned, sheepishly; "Care to explain _that_?" I smiled; "Ummm…yeah…" she raised her eyebrows, "Okay…go on…"

"We're not dating, but we're not _just_ friends either…"

She nodded and smiled, understanding my issue; Thank _God_! "So you're relationship is kinda…in between…?" I nodded, "Yeah…you could call us 'Friends with Benefits' or something…"

She grinned, "You remind me of someone…"

"Who?" Who could _I_ remind her of…?

Her grin got wider, "My best friend, Nat." I smiled, "Oh…who's that?"

"Natalie Rose Roscoe. Her full name; but she likes everyone to call her Nat. I met her in kindergarten and have been her best friend, ever since. We're even dorm mates! Which, I personally, find very lucky. We were both crushing on Mitchell in high school, but I got him first…that caused our first huge argument; in which she didn't speak to me for a whole 2 months, until she totally gave up and was all like, 'Okay, you win; I'm sorry for being jealous, just because I was crushing on Mitchell, but you won his heart first…' and then we promised that no boy would come in between us; and that was true, that was our last fight till this day. Seriously. We totally got over it, and now, it feels like that was all a bad dream; I mean, even when Mitchell and I got really serious 3 years into our relationship, near the end of our senior year; we even decided that Nat would be my maid of honor and my wedding and that I would make sure that she would get the bouquet. At that time, she was also in a serious relationship with her current boyfriend, Steven Perkins. Unfortunately, not all of us are so lucky…" I knew exactly what she meant by the latter; but I was confused, "How do I remind you of Nat?"

She smiled, "When she got over Mitchell, she started crushing on Steven the next day; literally. A few weeks later, she found out, through one of Stevens friends, that he had a major crush on her too; he had picked up the courage to ask her out; but she didn't realise that she's _just_ gotten over one guy, she didn't think she could handle anything big right then; they, then decided that they were 'Friends with Benefits'. That went on for about…a month; in which the acted exactly like a couple, but denied it and said they were just friends when they were asked about it. After that, Steven formerly asked her to be his girlfriend, dinner and all; then she was all, 'Oh My God! Yes! Yes! Yes!' So basically, yeah; that's how you remind me of Nat. You two have _seriously_ gotta meet one day…"

I grinned, "I'll look forward to meeting her…whenever…" She smiled, then we turned to Lucy, "What about you, Aunt Lucy; we've all spilled, well, mainly me about Nat; but whatever; what about _you_?"

She looked surprised, "I-I'm too old for that stuff! Seriously! I'm 34!" We shrugged, I carried on after Vicki, "That is not old. That is my mom's age. You and she are, in no way, old. Spill, we both have, it's your go!"

She smiled, then looked at Vicki, "You're the most humorous niece I have!"

She just rolled her eyes, "Aunt Lucy; I'm the _only_ niece you have, let alone humorous." I smiled and interrupted; "You're so good with each other that Vicki could be your daughter, but the way you act with each other would never change. Seriously."

Lucy smiled, "I practically _am_ her mom! You see, her mom ran away with some guy leaving her with her dad and younger brother; it was me who brought them up, helping her dad settle too. She had a rough childhood, her mom leaving them all; but as soon as her brother was six, she was twelve, their dad re-married, but not for love, for his kids; he married his college friend, who had gone through everything with him. Then his son, Matthew, but we all call him Matt; and Vicki got a mom. Diana was very good with the kids, as she met them often and built a relationship with them; it was easy for the kids to understand the two's marriage.

We have _no_ idea about where Annie, short for Anastasia, is right now. She's probably still in the country, she wouldn't leave it even if she was forced; we were born and brought up as a British family, until Annie and I were nine, that's when our parents decided to move here. I wasn't happy at first, but I thought, cool; I liked it here better than over in London, I had a bigger room; not to mention a much bigger house! A bigger back yard; or a bigger _garden_. Annie and I attended East High, we were really happy with our lives, and I graduated and got into Princeton, which is where I met Jack. I had _thought_ that my sisters life was going just as well as mine; I mean, she'd applied for exactly the same universities as I had; U of A, USC, Princeton, Yale and University of New York. She got into U of A and USC, she chose to go to California at USC, I was happy for her; I was off in New Jersey on the other side of the country doing really well in my studies and having a very serious boyfriend who wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I thought that my sister would have all that I had; great grades, boyfriends and a great time in Los Angeles.

I was wrong; I knew it from the minute I stepped back into my house, home from graduation. My sister wasn't there, and she graduated 2 weeks before I did, she'd said so herself, she'd told me that she was home. I'd shrugged her late arrival home due to lateness in flight or something. Until I found out that she'd landed at Albuquerque International Airport _hours_ before I had.

I called my mom who claimed that she was with Annie at the Memorial down in the city center; I got really worried, I asked if something was wrong and mom said that I should come and see the shame that she had to face for myself. I didn't know anything; I was too worried about mom and Annie for anything.

I reached the memorial and asked, at the reception, where Mariana Williams, my mom, was admitted; she said that my mom wasn't a patient in the hospital; I tried asking about Annie; she said to go up to level 6, room 720; I realised that that was the pregnancy ward and knew, immediately what was going on.

My mom was waiting outside the room, was as white was chalk; she saw me and ran up to me, hugging me; I knew already, but I asked her what was wrong anyway. She answered that my sister was giving birth. I asked if she'd known anything about the father; mom shook her head, she said that Annie had flown in with him, but she had no idea where he'd gone after that. Then I'd asked what had happened. She told me a long story about how she picked Annie up from the airport; knowing that I'd want to come home ad surprise her; she was shocked to see Annie pregnant. She didn't say anything, but questioned Annie, who answered truthfully about her_ fiancé _and how she didn't keep much contact with any family because she was scared about what they'd say. Then mom said that she'd taken her home, upset a bit; Annie had told mom that she was due any time soon. Mom said okay; mom had gone to do something in the kitchen when she heard Annie scream from the living room; Annie was giving birth 1 week earlier than the doctors had said.

Mom and I had to wait there for 2 days, both of us going home at different times throughout the days, while poor Annie was in that room in pure torture in labour with her week premature child, you."

Lucy nodded at Vicki who had tears forming in her eyes, "I-I made my mom go through all that for _two whole days_!?"

Lucy nodded reluctantly, and then carried on "We brought you home on the third day and you called up Annie's fiancé who was staying at his friends house; he came over and lived with us; 'us' as in me, Annie, mom, dad and now, the baby girl, Victoria. Annie had named you after her best friend she had back to London. I helped Annie, taking care of Vicki when Annie had to go to something or other for her rushed wedding; for example, she had a dress fitting to go to on a Saturday morning and her fiancé had work; he had enough ground under his feet to support his family, thank god; or mom and dad would never had let them get married. I would go to her apartment and look after her baby.

She got married after a month or so; and I had more responsibility over her children than her; as she went on her honeymoon to Thailand; her husband paying for it all; then she got a job, one of those jobs, which needed her out of country all the time. That's when she met her boyfriend, 9 years into her marriage, she had 2 kids, Vicki and Matt; Vick was 10 while Matt was 7. They found out about Annie's affair 3 months later; Vicki fought and fought with Mark; her husband and Vicki and Matt's dad.

The fighting went on for 2 years after her secret was revealed. After that, Annie had had enough and left. She went back to London where her boyfriend was. Mark filed a divorce and she had to come back to divorce him. The case was filed as Adultery, so it was quick and short. The very day that the case ended, was the day Annie left for London. She never came back and that was the last time we saw her.

I took care of her sister's kids and my own family, including my 3 year old Troy.

About 3 years after he divorced Annie, Mark decided to re-marry, he married his best friend and colleague, Diana Winters.

She's living with him and Matt, who is 19 and will start at Yale this semester.

Diana was really the only mom that Matt knew; but he realised that his birth mother left him because she didn't care for him or his sister. He hasn't got much memory of Annie and more of Diana. He'll be moving to New Haven next week. We should go see him before he goes. Is that okay with you Vicki?"

Vicki nodded as I processed all this information about her past.

My mom was gazing at me with a concerned expression on her face.

"What's up, Gabi? You're really quiet…?"

Everyone was staring at me now…

I smiled, "What!?"

Vicki rolled her eyes, "Nothing…"

After about 5 minutes of silence, the two moms and Vicki all got up and left the room; obviously to go and discuss how to get me and Troy together.

I sighed and reached for my cell phone in my back pocket.

I couldn't find it there…I tried hard to remember where I put it…Troy had it last and then put it back in there, and then took it back with him when he went somewhere with his dad. I groaned, frustrated; I had to go find him, which meant I had to ask someone in the house, and knowing the people here, they'd get the wrong idea and grin at me and annoy me.

I rolled my eyes and left the room, empty. I went into the kitchen and saw the moms chatting about something to do with food. I cleared my throat; waiting for attention…they looked up, eventually; "What's up, Gabi?" that was Lucy, my mom was looking through a recipe book that Lucy had handed her.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you've seen Troy anywhere…?"

I waited for an answer; and just as I'd feared, Lucy smirked at me, "Oh! Ummm…no, I'm sorry, I haven't seen him around; why don't you ask Vicki?"

I shrugged and replied, "Okay…where is _she_?"

Lucy shrugged, "I think she went upstairs to the second guestroom. I think she's unpacking her stuff, as she's here for the next 3 weeks."

I nodded, "Okay, I'll ask her. Thanks."

They went back to their talking about food as I left the room, in search for Vicki, or, hopefully; Troy.

I walked up the stairs; slowly. I didn't want to look very eager to the two moms in the kitchen who could still see me through the open door.

I wasn't looking where I was going and kind of bumped into, the one and only, Troy.

I was about to fall down the stairs. I was high up, nearly at the landing, and if I fell from here, I would atleast break my leg or arm, if not my neck!

But that wasn't gonna happen; not now, not ever; do you want to know why?

Because my Prince Charming was gonna save me.

* * *

A/N: I Know that the ending is lameness; but I wanted to end it quickly. And I didn't have many ideas for it the ending I probably re-wrote this chapter (well, the beginning) about seven times! one was that they are offically together and everything. Another is that he never _actually_ heard her. Another one was that he had heard but he denied it; that one went into Troy's POV for a bit, but I think that it would be a bit pointless and stuff..otherwise I was gonna go for that suspense idea...lol; but one was this and I had a little vote in my head about which one, this one got more than others. In my eyes; if you want to re-post this chapt. then I will if you want. lol.

x henna


	7. Melanie and The Boys

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, but you'll forgive me! I have SATs coming up, so I won't be writing a lot; but soon as it hits the middle of May, i'll have an uploading fest where I promise that I'll have **atleast** 3 a week (from all stories I write, as I'm thinking of posting something new up, even though Gabi's diary has hardly started) anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own _anything _except the Plot and OCs (i.e. **Nessa (to some extent), Noel, Vicki, Melanie, Mark, Dale, Keith...etc (Mark, Dale and Keith won't be making loads of appereance but they'll come up from time to time, more when school starts! D)

x live x laugh x love x

* * *

Chapter seven: Melanie and The Boys. 

It's been about three weeks since I moved to Albuquerque with my mom.

It's been three weeks since I met Troy Bolton.

And it's been nearly three weeks since we, meaning Troy and I, have been 'Friends with Benefits.'

I'm gonna say one thing.

It is _not_ going well.

Troy and I act exactly like a couple, but aren't dating and refuse to say we are when asked. I now understand how I remind Vicki of her best friend Nat.

Vicki left for University of Albuquerque yesterday. Only a half hours drive to there. She says that she's told Nat everything about me and will show her a photo of me when she first meets her on campus.

She also told me that she and Nat are coming here for the whole of Christmas vacation. That means two whole weeks with her _and_ Nat here.

There's one bad thing about Albuquerque. I haven't made friends with any girls of my age. I've surely made at least about 13 enemies'; but no friends.

Let me explain. Troy was worried about me. He wanted me to have some girlfriends to hang with for the rest of summer and at school.

He knows that I've already made a strong relationship of _hate_ with this stalker-like person who has a very obsessive crush on my boyfriend-to-be, aka, him. Her name is Sharpay Evans and she's really rich.

The other twelve enemies I have made are the Varsity Cheer team. Well, most of them, anyway.

I met them all one day, at the mall with Troy, we were both messing around; the usual, cuddling, kissing each others noses, and, for him, carrying me around _everywhere. _

They were all standing there near 'Frankie & Benny's' all dressed in their EHS cheer outfits. 'How very sad.' I thought, until Troy whispered that it was probably their summer practice today.

I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me, standing behind me rocking from side to side, I grinned; "Makes sense…"

I rolled my eyes as I saw them walk our way; obviously spotting Troy.

I thought that Troy would take his hands off of me once he saw them coming, but he stayed in exactly the same position, which was perfectly fine for me; but, obviously not for those girls standing in front of me.

"Hey, Troy!" one of them, a tall blonde with bright green eyes and freckles splattered across her nose and lightly tanned skin.

I rolled my eyes, typical.

Troy touched his forehead; "Uhhh…Hey…it's Melanie…right?"

The girl, Melanie, arranged her face into an outraged expression; "You forgot my name. _My_ name; my _name._ How could you do that to _me_, Troy?! I am _head _cheerleader. You can't forget my name."

"A bit…self-centred, aren't we?" I replied quickly, defending Troy. He had told me that he _hated _the cheerleaders, a bit less than Sharpay; but hated them, all the same.

The outraged expression on Melanie's face turned into an irritated expression.

"And who are _you_ to tell me _that_?!" I rolled my eyes; Troy replied quickly, "She's my girlfriend, _actually._"

I glanced at him, smiling. The girls' faces all had 'Oh-My-God-that-is-_so_-illegal!' expressions on them. Troy smirked at me; Melanie was the first to 'recover.'

"O-oh…r-right…." She clenched her fists, trying to get self-control and not flood the place with tears; obviously.

Troy filled me in while Melanie was gaining self-control.

"Apparently, she's had a crush on me since last year, and some people say that she even tried to commit suicide when she heard a rumor about me moving to LA; or something as stupid, which wasn't even true!" I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "Really…? That's pretty bad." He nodded slowly, "One problem."

"What's that?" I asked; he grinned widely, "There are two, _actually_. One, I absolutely _hate_ her and her self-centred nature. Two, I love you too much to even _nightmare_ about anyone else in my arms." I rolled my eyes, "How cute; but why do you hate her so bad?"

He shrugged, "I dunno…I just do…she's one of _those people_…you know what I mean, right?" I nodded, I knew exactly what he was talking about; arrogant, egoistic, stupid, filthy rich, snobby bad girls. Like this one girl back in New York, called Brittany; she thought that everything, and when I say everything, I mean absolutely _everything _revolved around her, and _only_ her. She was _so_ nosey; she always knew what's going on in everyone's lives and twisted their truths. For example, this one boy, his name was Mark, I think…he had Leukaemia, but it was going, so there was exactly a 95 chance that he'd survive.

He was new to the city, so no-one really knew him, so he never had any close friends; he'd also decided not to tell anyone about his Leukaemia, as he knew that they'd probably give him fake sympathy.

He, then, met Brittany. She hung out with him for a while; he told her his whole life.

After about a month, she left him all alone.

The next day a blog entry was posted on the school's Bebo site. Everyone went on there, all the time. It wasn't blocked on the computers at school, because even some teachers used it.

The blog entry was the whole of Mark's life; but twisted.

In real life, he came from California and had Leukaemia with a 95 chance of living; he was living with both his birth parents and had two brothers, one older and one younger.

According to Brittany's blog, he came from Connecticut and had Leukaemia with a 5 chance of living; he lived with his foster mother and had one little sister.

Like he'd feared, everyone in the school gave him so much fake sympathy, a bit too dramatic, some of them; that when he left school after a normal day in April last year, he never came back, not the next day, not ever.

A few weeks after Mark's mysterious disappearance, a new blog entry appeared on the Bebo site; it said, 'I've moved back to _California_. My Leukaemia has been cured, as it was very weak with a _5_ not _95_ chance of killing me. I'm back here, home, with _both _my parents and _both_ my brothers; older and younger. I hope you've learnt your lesson not to trust Brittany Monroe. I know that I certainly have. '

It was really short, but everyone knew what it meant but they all forgot about him, except Brittany; she left the city after 3 weeks of living in pure hell. I think she went to Connecticut herself, apparently her aunt lived there; her rich aunt who loved her more than her own son. Weird.

"Troy Bolton…I have about 5 questions to ask you; number one, why do you have a girlfriend, other than me? Number two, Why is your girlfriend her not me? Number three, what do you see in her that you don't see in me? Number four, who is she? And I haven't got a number five, so…yeah…" Okay, Melanie was overreacting just a _little_ bit. I guess Troy had to answer her questions, or she'll have her cheerleaders on him…not to mention me!

"Ummm…I love her, she's a helluva more amazing than you; and I hate you…she's way better than you…any day; you're nothing in my life…not now, not ever."

Melanie started crying. Literally; sobbing _really _loudly.

I think she did this for attention; but the only attention she got was from the cheerleaders. I rolled my eyes, and turned to Troy; "Let's go, I'm not in the mood to watch someone blub all their life over my soon-to-be-boyfriend."

He nodded, glanced at Melanie, smirking; then putting his arms around me, he kissed my forehead. I smiled, "Let's go." He said.

Well, that was two whole weeks ago. The first time, and I wish last time I saw Melanie

I heard a knock on my bedroom door; "It's open." I shouted at whoever was behind my door.

I turned back to my book; P.S. I love you.

Back in New York; I'd watched the movie, and been all 'Oh My God, I really want that book!' only because I'd heard that the book had about fifty pages of more stuff than the movie.

Nessa had given it to me at the airport when me and mom were leaving, 'Kinda like a leaving present' she's said; 'You'd always wanted it after seeing the damned movie; so I thought, why not get it for you' she had tried to lighten the depressing mood that we were leaving in, it ended in tears, as it was really unlikely that I'd ever meet her again, until I'd graduated or something.

I had taken me the whole plane journey and a day to finish the book; but I kept on reading it over and over again; I lost count.

I didn't realise that the person who had been knocking on the door had come inside. I didn't notice them until they nuzzled my neck and kissed my forehead; "Hey baby"

I smiled; Troy was always _so_ good to me that it was unreal.

"Hey Troy, what brings you up here at 10 pm from basketball on the T.V that you were watching with Chad, Jason, Zeke, Mark, Dale and Keith downstairs and the five huge bag of chips we bought from Wal-Mart?"

My question was a bit long for him to process, "You." I giggled, "Yeah, I have that kind of effect on people…"

"Yeah you do…" he gazed adoringly into my eyes…

I moved onto my bed, leaving space for him on one side; as my bed was queen sized.

"Brie…?"

I looked up from my book, he was looking down at the book, "I swear that this is, like, the billionth time that you've read this book…!"

I shrugged, "And...?"

"It's pretty boring, you don't spend your time making out with me anymore; all you do is read you soppy love stories over and over again!"

I rolled my eyes, "At least I read _something! _You probably haven't read a single book since, what, third grade or something!"

He looked at me apologetically, I grinned and pecked his lips; he seized his chance to start a fiery make out session…something we _actually _hadn't done since last night!

Someone knocked on the door at 1 am.

"Dude! Troy! Are you in here!?"

It was Chad. I rolled my eyes at my sleeping boyfriend, who'd been asleep for the past half hour. After our series of make out sessions, which lasted about 3 hours; we'd both changed into our something to wear at night; well, Troy wearing boxers and me wearing shorts and a tank top. Then we started making out again, then I was 'Like Whoa, stop.' 'cause we were all…_very _immersed in each other…I think you get what I mean, and I didn't want to become a teenage mom.

So I read my book while Troy kept on kissing my cheek and nuzzling my neck, until he fell asleep…

"Yo! Troy! Are you there?"

I rolled my eyes, "Hold on, Chad! I'm coming to unlock the door."

"Finally…" he muttered, but loud enough for me to hear.

I twisted the lock on my door and opened it slowly, "Shhhh…he's asleep…" I whispered.

Chad rolled his eyes as he padded inside. He looked around my room that was much more personalized than it had been when he's last seen it about three weeks ago. "Nice pad…very homey…" I smiled, and then spotted Troy, he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, I grinned, "Hey Troy looks who's here."

He looked up, "H-hey, Chad, what's up?" he yawned, obviously tired.

Chad stared at him sarcastically, "Oh nothing…I just thought that I'd come up here at three am and say bye."

"Oh." Troy looked a bit embarrassed…I giggled.

"Well, I'll let you two get on with your byes; I'll be downstairs cleaning up." Obviously; as guys are…guys; they leave mess everywhere like carbon dioxide!

Chad waved his hand in the air as if to say, 'Don't-worry-about-that-it's-been-dealt-with'

"Zeke is a neat-freak; he cleaned everything up; no worries!"

I shrugged, "Okay…I'll be downstairs…"

As I turned to go, I heard Troy, "No." One single word made me freeze in my tracks. I turned around, "What?" I asked, hinting a bit of impatience…

"Don't go…" he put a mischievous expression on his face. I rolled my eyes and said, "Look Troy…I'm going downstairs…I hate to break it to you, but I _don't_ want to become a teenage mother!"

He grumbled and mumbled quietly, I caught phrases like, 'Well it was only an idea to kill time…' and 'It's not like I'd run off leaving you if you did get pregnant…I'd have nowhere to go, anyway...'

I rolled my eyes and made my way downstairs, knocking into Jason on the way, "Be warned, he's in a bad mood because I'm not prepared to lose my virginity to him today…" He grinned, "And you guys are still trying to convince yourselves that you're not dating…I think you should give up! Oh and by the way, could you get Zeke to come up here…?" I rolled my eyes and watched him walk upstairs and into my room after slowly closing the door behind him.

I heard the lock click, and knew that he'd locked my bedroom door…obviously to discuss something with the two guys inside…

Downstairs, I bumped into Zeke and Mollie; "Jason asked if you could go up to my room…" he nodded and smiled, "Be right back…or maybe not...but yeah…"

I rolled my eyes and petted Mollie, while watching Zeke go upstairs…I wonder what those guys are up to…A little eavesdropping might ease my problem…

* * *

A/N: Have nothing to say...really...it's a cliffy...really...okay, I hope you enjoyed! Expect a new story/oneshot soon (depends how I feel, if I'm in a REALLLLLY good mood it'll be a story AAANNNDD a oneshot; if I'm in a good mood, it'll be story; if I'm in an okay mood, it'll be a oneshot; if I'm in a bad mood, then it'll probably be nothing! Hint: Review make me happy!!!!!!!!!

Review! x

x live x laugh x love


	8. Their Plan and On the Verge of Losing It

A/N: I haven't got much to say...I know it's short, but...yeah. I promise nine will be longer...has sex mentioned, if you don't want to read, don't; but I'm hitching up to a T, maybe K for later chapts. okay...?

R & R enjoy!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot and OCs!

* * *

Chapter eight: Their Plan andOn the Verge of Losing It. 

I crept quietly up the stairs, trying not to make any noise to give myself away; I leant against my bedroom door, listening to the faint voices coming from inside my room…

"-what do you mean by that Chad?" that was Troy…

"I mean that you should just straight ask her out, seriously!-"

"-Shhhh! Not _that_ loud! She's only down the stairs!" 

It went quiet for a bit before Chad started talking again, "I mean to just ask her out. Seriously, dude. You've been 'Friends with Benefits' for about three weeks and act nothing like it. You act worse than me and Chanel; we don't run around in public acting all couple-y…we're really subtle about it…but you guys…you claim that you're not even dating but you act worse than us! Making out in the mall like people have spotted you, countless times!" 

Then Zeke butt in, "Can I remind everyone what this meeting was held for?" 

"No, you can _tell_ me what this uncalled for meeting was held for; as I was up here in my boxers making out with my soon-to-be-girlfriend and sleeping, I have no idea." Troy replied sarcastically, I smiled, typical of Troy to get a bit annoyed. 

Zeke cleared his throat and carried on talking as if Troy somewhat _rude_ interruption had never happened. 

"This meeting was held to discuss the way that Troy would ask Gabi to be his girlfriend; officially." He added. His sentence caught my attention straight away; Troy was going to ask me to be his girlfriend, officially. 

Chad started speaking and I concentrated on the conversation again, 

"Wait…we have school next week, I think we should wait a few weeks or more till she settles in with her _school_ life and education and the rest of it, then we can think about this…do you get what I'm saying?" 

Troy replied quickly, "Yeah…I think you're right, she's gonna find the school curriculum here very different from New York, and it'll take a while to settle in to school routine…I'll think about it after a few weeks of school are done…maybe sometime during September…okay?" 

Chad replied, "Yeah…till then, are you gonna resume your _activities,_ or…?" 

I grinned, I knew exactly what Troy was gonna say, 

"Yeah…It's not like we're getting married or something…yet…anyway; I'm only asking her to be my girlfriend. Then in a few years, I'll give her one of those cute promise rings…then I'll ask her to marry me in our sophomore year of University. When we graduate, we'll get married. And Chad, you can be my best man; deal?" 

I smiled; Troy had my whole life planned out…that was so cute of him…

"Gabi!" my mom was calling me to her room; I crept through the hallway, being careful not to make a sound till I reached the stairs…

I padded into my mom's room; she was propped up against her pillows, reading a novel. I smiled; this was how you'd always find mom on Friday nights; after a long week of work, she's sit like this and read a novel till she fell asleep. "Hey mom…" I went and sat up next to her on the bed. 

My mom smiled at me, she leaned over and kissed me on my forehead, "My beautiful Mija." I smiled, mom always called me that, it was her little nickname for me; she said that it meant baby girl in Caucasian; her mother tongue. 

"So mom, what's up? Why did you call me here…?" I looked at her as she smiled at me, knowingly;

"I came up here about five minutes ago and saw you leaned against your bedroom door listening in on the boys' conversation…" 

I smiled, "So you saw me, huh?" she smiled at me, "Yeah…so, what were they talking about?" 

I smiled, "Well…at first, they were talking about how Troy and I were too couple-y in public…" Well, Chad was saying that.

"Do you agree with them?" I asked, daringly; knowing my mom, I knew what she'd say. She simply smiled and shook her head; "I never see you two _in public _so, technically, I don't know whether you act too _couple-y _out of this street!" I grinned, "Then they were all, 'This meeting was held to discuss the way that Troy would ask Gabi to be his girlfriend; officially.' And I was all, 'Oh My God!' and then they were all, 'Wait till school' and Chad asked if we were gonna resume our _activities_, and then Troy was like, 'Yeah…It's not like we're getting married or something…yet…anyway; I'm only asking her to be my girlfriend. Then in a few years, I'll give her one of those cute promise rings…then I'll ask her to marry me in our sophomore year of University. When we graduate, we'll get married.' And then he randomly said that Chad could be his best man; but I think that that okay, right?" 

Mom just smiled at me, I repeated my question, "Mom…you do think that having Chad as best man at our wedding is a good thing, right?" 

She nodded at me, "Mija…" 

I looked up, "Yeah, mom?" 

She smiled, "You've grown up so fast…" I smiled, "Mom! I'm only fifteen; I've got a _long _way to go till I reach your age!"

"Yeah, you do…just don't make the same mistake I did…" 

I nodded, "I know, mom. I know." 

"Good; I reckon that I'll go and chuck those boys out and then you can snuggle up for a good nights sleep; okay?" 

I looked at mom with puppy dog eyes; straight away, she knew that I wanted something; she sighed, "What do you want _now_, Gabi?" 

I smiled, "Can Troy sleep with me tonight?"

Mom rolled her eyes, "Don't do anything that you'll regret…" 

I smiled, knowing that I'd get my way, somehow; I pecked her on the cheek, "Thanks mom!" 

My mom got up and went to kick the boys, except Troy, out of my room.

I followed her, just to watch the scene; she was still standing by my door when I got out of her room, "Boys! Get out here! It's three am! Go to your individual rooms, and go to bed!" mom was being stern, but she was laughing on the inside watching the boys stare at her meekly as they opened the door and filed out, one by one…

"Except you." My mom said as Troy was the last to come out. He backed into my room again and said, "What did I do _now_?" 

My mom grinned and pushed me into my room and closed the door behind me, "You deserve it." She said before walking back to her room. 

Troy stared at me for a long time before saying anything, "_She_ said _yes_ to letting you lose your virginity tonight?" 

I gave him my seductive smile, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her…" I gave him today to be teased…I would do everything but lose my virginity tonight…

He grinned at me, "Why is she letting me stay in here, with you, alone…?"

I gave him my puppy dog eyes, he smiled, knowingly…then, suddenly gave me an earth shattering kiss, catching me off guard and falling on top of me, onto my bed…

**(6:00 am) 3 hours later**

After about an hour of making out, a few blow jobs and fingers, then some more making out; we were tired and worn out, but not asleep…

"Gabi…?" Troy whispered, I opened my eyes, "Hmmm…?" 

He kissed me on my forehead, I smiled; "Why didn't you let me…?" I smirked, "I'm fifteen, Troy; I don't carry protection with me, unlike you…I'll make a mental note to do so whenever I'm with you; okay?" 

He smiled, "Yeah…anyway, even if you would have let me and even if we would have gotten pregnant; I can assure you that I would never leave your side, not even if you wanted me to." I smiled, "Troy, you know I love you, right?" 

He nodded, grinning "But guess what?" I blinked, "What…?" 

I yawned before he spoke, "I love you a helluva lot more than you love me!" I rolled my eyes, "Whatever…" I closed my eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep, in Troy's arms…

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review! x 


	9. The Surprise and The Park

A/N: Sorry it took soooooooooooooo long, but I had SATs, like I said before!! Ummm...they went well, if u ask,

New Stories: Uncalled For, Life atm, The Day We Met.

They're coming in the next month-ishh, still in the process of wiriting the firsts of them. 8D okaii... will let you get on, cuz you ain't seen this in tymm.. x

henna. xxxxxx

* * *

Chapter nine: The Surprise and The Park

The sun was streaming in through the huge window and I was half lying on a soft bed and half lying on a deep breathing someone…my eyes flew open as I recalled last nights events…I smiled and looked over at Troy…he was breathing deeply, one arm wrapped around my waist and the other resting on the small of my back.

I touched his nose with the tip of my index finger, he sniffled and smiled, slowly opening his eyes, "Hey, Gorgeous…sleep well?" I nodded, smiling.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning; he slipped his hand around my bare stomach and reached over for my cell phone on my bedside table; he flipped it up, it read 1:00 pm. He flipped it down and put it back onto the table. I looked over at him, fear in my eyes; "Mom is gonna kill us."

I took his arms off of me and ran into the bathroom; locking the door after me so that Troy couldn't come in and persuade me to have a shower with him; I took a quick shower, then, as I stepped out of the shower, I realised that I had nothing but my towel in here with me and my shorts, tank top, bra and knickers were strewn across my floor in my room; where Troy was.

I decided that it would harm to have Troy see me get changed, I mean, it's not like he hadn't seen me naked before.

I shrugged at myself and unlocked, at the same time, letting go of my towel, it fell to the floor as the door swung open, my mouth dropped open, Troy was standing there, waiting for my to come out of the bathroom, obviously; and now, I was standing here naked in front of him.

My brain was screaming, '_Pick that towel up and get ready!_' but I wasn't registering anything; it was like I was paralysed; I couldn't move.

Troy realised that I wasn't able to pick the towel up myself and put it around myself…he done it for me, before getting into the bathroom and into the wall mounted shower.

I smiled thanks and grabbed a pair of knickers, a bra, a pair low slung tracksuit bottoms and a 'very revealing' top, according to my mom; from my wardrobe.

I quickly got my bra and knickers on and slipped into the bathroom to do my hair, as Troy hadn't bothered to lock it.

I put my hair up in a messy bun, and then glanced over at Troy in the shower, the door was steamed up, and so I couldn't see well inside. _What a shame_. I thought to myself.

I shook my head and went to make my bed, before putting some clothes on during my wait for Troy to get out of the shower.

I heard the shower turn off and Troy get out of the shower, dripping wet; as he was drying himself off, he shouted at me, "Can you chuck my boxers in here, Gabs?" I was about to chuck them in there, when a better idea popped up in my head, "Why don't you come out here and get them yourself…?"

He laughed, "I know what you're up to! Just chuck them in!"

I shook my head vigorously, even thought he couldn't see it, "Nope! I'm not gonna, com out here and get them yourself!"

He groaned as he walked out of the bathroom into my bedroom; obviously naked from head to toe.

I looked him up and down, "Nice, like last night." He smirked and walked up to me and snaked his arms around my waist; "I love you, you know that…?"

I smiled, nodding as he leaned down and gently caressed my lips with his.

I breathed in the sweet scent of my tropical shampoo, as my arms went around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Unconsciously, his hand trailed up my back and stopped my bra strap, I knew what he was gonna do next and moaned as I pulled away; he looked up at me; we were still tangled up with each other; I whispered quietly, "We can always do this in the bathroom, with a locked door…"

He smirked and pulled me close to him; closer than what would have been allowed by my mom and I moved back a few centimetres, created a small space between us.

"I'd _prefer _it if you wore you boxers." I said, looking down at him hardening.

He rolled his eyes and bent over to reach for his boxers from last night, I slapped his arm, "_Clean_ ones!"

He pouted at me, "That means I have to _untangle_ myself from you…"

My arms dropped from his shoulders and I, very reluctantly, took a small step away from him. He rolled his eyes, once more and took a pair of clean boxers from his gym bag and quickly put them on. While he was doing so, I quickly put on my tracksuit bottoms and top and told him, "Get some tracks and a shirt out, put them on; we're going."

He automatically did exactly what I said, "What about our shower?" he said while pulling his top on.

I shrugged, "I feel like eating something, as we got to third base, last night; I think I'll make pancakes…how's that…?"

He smirked at me, "Whatever, lady."

I smiled and went out into the hallway, only to be greeted by my mom, standing there, hands on hips, stern look on face, I thought that I was gonna get told off _so _bad.

I was right; "Gabriella Christiana Montez."

I looked up at her face, biting my lip;"Y-yeah, mom…?"

"Do you know _what time it is_?" she'd started to get a little bit louder.

"N-no…" I lied, she stared at me, "It's two in the afternoon, and you have just gotten out of your room; can ask…why?"

I gave her a small smile, "We were doing _activities _till six am…"

She grinned for a nano second, and then wiped that grin off her face when another thought came into her head, "Did any of you _activities _consist of you losing your virginity?"

I shook my head slowly, "Nope, we did everything, _but_ that, he even tried this morning, I refused."

My mom smiled at me, "Good. I've made pancakes, they're probably cold right now, but I have an emergency meeting to go in fifteen minutes, will you guys be okay?"

I nodded, assuring her, but grateful to God that I didn't get screamed at too bad, "I was thinking of having pancakes, and then we, as in Troy and I, could take Mollie for a walk in the park…"

Se smiled, "Okay, have fun."

I nodded; I went back into my room and saw that Troy was there, doing my bed, as I had failed to do that.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Did you mom scream at you?"

I shook my head, "No, she just said that she's made pancakes and that she has an emergency meeting in fifteen minutes so she's gonna go, and then we're gonna take Mollie for a walk in the park; does that sound good to you?"

He grinned, "M'kay."

I walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw that mom was re-heating the pancakes on the stove, I stopped her; "I can do that, mom!"

"So can I." I turned around and saw Troy leaning against the kitchen door, he walked up to mom, "Let _me_ do that, Gina."

Mom smiled, "As long as you don't burn the kitchen down!" She looked at me, "I'm gonna go, you guys can take Mollie for a walk, feed her then do whatever you like, I don't know when I'm gonna be back, so, have fun!"

She grabbed the car keys off the end table in the hallway and briskly walked outside, after placing a kiss on my forehead.

"You like chocolate spread or maple syrup?" I turned to Troy

He smiled, "Both" I rolled my eyes, "I'm using chocolate spread, only because we're out of maple syrup, after we bring Mollie home from her walk, we can go up to the grocery store and buy stuff; okay?"

He smiled, "Down for whatever. Can we go to wal-mart and get the grocery, we can get something later…?"

I shook my head, "I think I'll order something from 'Wan Dun Garden' down in the high street, I feel like having Chinese for dinner today…"

He shrugged, "Whatever. I'm hungry, I want pancakes."

"They're done!" I said, laughing; "Here, go put them on the island counter and I'll get the chocolate spread out of the fridge."

He nodded and took the plates of pancakes I gave him and put them where I'd said.

I took the chocolate spread out of the fridge and put it on the table, saying, "Stuff yourself, I'm gonna go get something, I'll be back in two seconds."

I trudged up the stairs and into my room and quickly grabbed my cell phone and ran down the stairs.

I checked my screen; I had five missed calls from Nessa, four from Noël, and about eight, altogether from a few other girls from New York.

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw that Troy was stuffing his face with pancakes which had about ten kilos of chocolate spread on each.

"Troy! You complete pig!" he looked up and shrugged, "_So what…?_" he said with his mouth full; I could barely understand what he was saying!

"Don't talk with food in you mouth, its bad manners."

He scowled and swallowed, "Whatever…"

I smiled and kissed his on the cheek, "No matter what you're like, I'll love you all the same…"

He grinned, "I know…" and kissed my forehead, leaving a brown chocolate mark. I frowned, but wiped it off with my hand.

He scowled, "Hey! You wiped my kiss off!" I smiled, "Why don't you give me another one…"

He leaned over and fully kissed me on the lips, I smiled as I pulled away, "Thanks…"

"Any time…" he said, before digging into his second pancake; I rolled my eyes; men's eating habits will always be… men's eating habits.

I glanced over at Troy while spreading some chocolate spread over my pancakes. I smiled at him and resumed my spreading.

About a half hour later, we were ready to go; "Hey, Troy!" I called from the hallway, Troy was in the kitchen; "Yeah?" He poked his head around, I smiled, "Get my cell phone off the worktop, will you?"

He nodded and went back into the kitchen for a split second, before coming back out with my cell in his hand.

"Thanks." I said, smiling, while taking my cell out of his hands, I skimmed through my missed calls list and saw that I had three new missed calls from one of my girls back in New York, Sara.

I tried calling her using the New York code to find out why she called me, but it wouldn't put me through to her, I tried again, it still wouldn't put me through. I sighed, "I checked the number that she'd called me from, which was still the same, no code, her old number that she usually called me from in New York-"

"That's it." Troy said, I was confused, "What do you mean by _that's it_?"

Troy smiled, "I mean that she's probably in New Mexico to be calling you with the same number without a code."

I smiled, "That means she's here! That means that she's calling me to tell me that she's here but she can't reach me! Oh My God! Troy! I gotta call her back!" He shrugged, "Go ahead!"

I speed dialled her and waited for an answer…

The phone rang four times before she picked it up, "Hey Gabi!"

"Hey, Sara, you're in New Mexico, right?" I smiled, "Yup, not only in New Mexico, but in Albuquerque! We called to ask your home address, because you kind of never gave that to us!"

"Who's _we_?" I was just a bit suspicious.

Sara laughed, "By 'we', I mean me, Ness, Amy, Jordan and Steph. We all decided to give you a surprise, but we figured out that we hadn't got your address so the surprise was cancelled and we decided that we'll call you from one cell only, so that you don't get suspicious that, why are all these people calling you!"

I giggled, "Well I'm just taking Mollie out for a walk, so…can I meet you guys in the park?"

"Okay. When?" Sara was getting pretty happy, as it was quite a long time since we'd all last seen each other!

"ASAP, and I have a guy tagging along, so don't wear anything…_revealing_."

Sara giggled, "Okay, girls! We're not meant to wear revealing clothes, so go change, I'm okay, I'm in a shirt and jeans, _Jordan_, however is wearing a halter and short shorts, so I'd recommend a change. Doncha think so, Ness?" I giggled, "Can I hang up now? I kinda have a kiss waiting…?"

The girls shouted, "And you're also on loudspeaker!" I shrugged, "See y'all later!"

"Bye!"

I rolled my eyes as I hung up; I turned to Troy, who said "You sure do have a kiss or two waiting…" I winked at his comment and said, "That can always be done later…"

"Every _minute_ you make me wait, I add one more kiss on. Okay?"

I smiled, "Deal. Now can we go?"

He shrugged, "Sure! C'mon Mollie, let's go!"

Mollie barked. I smiled, "C'mon."

I locked the door behind me as we left, Mollie bounded down the street with Troy sprinting in front of her. I giggled and said, "Wait!"

Troy and Mollie both stopped and turned around, waiting for me to catch up with them; I smiled, walking at a normal speed, as I was wearing flip-flops, not running shoes.

I grinned at him and he slipped his arms around my waist I shrugged him off, "Not now, remember out _deal_…?" I smiled, "Fine, but can I put my arms around you _without_ any kissing…?" I smiled, "Okay."

After about ten minutes of brisk walking, we reached the park; I looked around to see if the girls had reached yet, but they hadn't, so I shrugged and sat down on a bench, while Troy and Mollie played catch.

After five more minutes of playing catch, Troy came back to the bench while Mollie played around with some other dogs, chasing birds and butterflies. I smiled at Troy as he came over, "Hey." He smiled, "Hey Baby."

I got up and smiled at him standing close enough for him to lean over and kiss me, but he didn't do so.

I kissed Troy's nose and he automatically put his arms around my waist I smiled, "I couldn't wait, sorry. You don't get your compensation kisses." He rolled his eyes, "Yes I do."

I grinned, "Fine." And gave him a kiss on the lips, making him tighten his arms around my and pull me closer. I closed my eyes and he kissed back, I smiled into the kiss. The place I wanted to be was right here, right now.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it!! Reviews pleasee!! xx


	10. Losing Control

**_THIS A/N HAS SIGNIFICANCE TO THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE READ IT ALL EVEN IF IT IS IN GIBBERISH. THANK YOU. _**[x]

A/N: Hey, i am back, officially. Seriouslt. I am telling you, this time I am back, I have a chapter below to prove it. mwahahahahaha. lol. Sorry. I am not Rosalie, I shouldn't do evil laugh as much...well, evil laugh would be James-Victoria-Rosalie-Aro-Jane-Alec-Laurent-Caius-Amun-& of course pure evil Put Together - Vladimir and Stefan. lol, I ronic that I have Roanians and Volturi, ancients and guard as evil... That would be very scary. But I'm sure no-one knows what I'm talking about becasue this is BD strictly. And this is a HSM fic. Some of them lot aren't mentioned and their evilness is not shown until BD Book 3...so...but if you are a Twilight&HSM lover, like me, reveal yourself in your review! I mean SERIOUSLY, I need more of Edward Cullen's wives who drool over Zac Efron but also would love to go to his wedding next year becasue it's the cutest thing that's ever happened in the whole entire history of the world. Basically Twilight HSM Zanessa fans. I know you ain't getting too many of them. There may aswell be Population 1 on my planet...if you're like me...please review? I love you....for eternity...well, no only Edward gets that...half of eternity, I mean c'mon that's a real good offer....please? Thankyou...

I know this A/N is probably longer than the chapter itself (3 word processed pages [microsoft word 2007. 2nd edition.]) but I couldn't go on, I thought that the end of the chapter, the little line[s] at the end were full of bellaedwardageish sweetness referring strongly to troyella, obviouslt, but it the wordswere definitley more referable to bellaedward. ah well, it's all love.

I promise to to you that 11 is gonna be longer, for my sake. yes.

**_READ && REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO CARE, BUT PLEASE I WANT AT LEAST 50 BY THE END OF THIS, TEE HEE._**

[x]

Henna

* * *

Chapter ten: Losing Control

"Could you two please go and get a room!?"

I gasped as I pulled away from Troy, I let go of him and ran up to my girls, "Oh my god! Hey! How have you guys been?" They all giggled and glanced at Troy before replying to my question.

"I don't know about the rest of them, but _I've_ been amazing." I gave Nessa a quick hug, my best friend, since kindergarten, all of them were, but Ness and I had always been together, even when we were babies in designer diapers!

"We've all been great, Gabs, but the question is…what the hell have you been up to since you left us?!"

Sara & Jordan clearly wanted to know more about Troy. Nessa whispered in my ear, "_Is that Troy Bolton_?" I nodded to her, she smiled before squealing. "He's _so_ hot!" she whispered, I bit too loudly…

Troy came walking up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist, I rested my hands upon his as he nuzzled my neck, I giggled, "Troy…" the girls all laughed, blushing.

They all stalked off to play catch with Mollie, who was having a ball of a time in somewhere that wasn't the usual central park, which was where I always took her back in New York. I watched them all crowd around her and pet her, before Jordan and Amy walked off to one side to talk about Troy and I. They were the judges. Well, Nessa usually joined them, while Sara, Steph, the five girls they left back home and I were usually the ones who were with the candidates; but those two girls had a passion. They kept on glancing at Troy and I and then whispering and glancing back.

After around five minutes, they went back to the other three and told them Troy's result. They were grinning at each other as they walked back to us, Mollie following them around, as she hadn't seen them in at least 3 weeks.

Nessa was the first to come up to us, "We've got the result."

Troy obviously had no idea what she was talking about, so he had a confused look on his face. "I'll explain later…" I murmured to him, he smiled and gave me a peck on my lips, before going back to sitting on the bench.

"Why don't we all go sit down and discuss it?" I nodded; we walked up to Troy who said, "There's only room for six on here."

I grinned, "We'll manage." I sat on his lap after the other girls had settled down in their seats.

"See. I told you we'll all fit."

He grinned at me, I shook my head and turned to Amy, "So you judged it, what did you give?"

She smirked and glanced at Jordan, who replied to my question, "I know we usually give it out of a ten, but this one's a bit different, too many aspects to choose from. So we decided that it was gonna be out of twenty. Is that okay?"

I giggled; I knew what they were talking about, "Okay, what's the rating?"

Ness grinned at me, "Twenty."

I glanced at Troy, "Well done, Troy, you got twenty out of twenty. None of them have gotten even an eight yet, you aced it!"

He shrugged, "I have that kind of effect on people." I grinned, "Yeah, I know…"

"So, you guys…how long have you been together for…?" Steph asked, I grinned at her, Troy cleared his throat, and replied "Well…we're not going out together…" I waited two seconds for that to register.

Their jaws dropped about ten feet. I giggled; "Hey, he said we're not going out together…yet."

Nessa smiled, "So you're like…uh…where are you at then? I mean…-"

I interrupted her, "We're like, FBWs…"

"Friends with Benefits? Why don't you just ask her out! You two so _obviously _act like a couple!"

Sara was keen.

"Uh…yeah, I know, I should...but I-I'm gonna let her settle into her school life first…then I'll ask her out." he looked uncomfortable; he didn't want to reveal his 'meeting' with his boys last night…

I looked around at him, "Really?" as if_ I_ didn't know.

He nodded.

"Can we go somewhere…?"

It sounded as if Amy was getting a bit bored...

"Yeah, let's head home, and then we can go out, somewhere." I nodded, agreeing with Troy.

We walked back home, as the park was so close to where we lived.

"This is my house." I gestured as we came to a stop in front of my empty house.

"Yeah, and mine!" Troy added on, I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"Wait, so you live with Troy?" Jordan asked, she could be so blonde sometimes…I wouldn't blame her, I mean; she _does_ have blonde hair…

I shook my head, "No, idiot! He lives there, in that house." I pointed to Troy's house, right next to mine, "But he usually spends time at mine, rather than at his own place."

He shrugged when they gave him looks, "Can we go inside, please?"

They all nodded, "Yeah, let's go…"

I got the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door, letting Mollie in first. She went straight to the kitchen and started whining, I laughed before following her and unlocking the back door. She shot outside to scare some birds and run around like an idiot. I stood there watching her for a few seconds before turning around and bumping straight into Troy. I giggled as he took hold of my wrists and pulled me closer to him…I wrapped my arms around his neck as he bent down to kiss me-

"You two really can't get enough of each other, can you?"

I pushed him away, smiling, he grabbed my waist, forcing me towards him, gazing down into my eyes, those blue eyes hypnotizing me…drowning me, taking over me, until I had no control over myself…

"Oh my _Edward_, snap out of it already! Gabs, you don't do this normally, this is something new that I don't particularly like!" Nessa was surprised about the way I was acting around Troy, what he was doing to me. She was right; I hadn't been this vulnerable to a guy before, I'd always known when to draw the line…not with this guy.

I shook my head, suddenly, tears were forming in my eyes, threatening to fall…I bit my lip and took deep, shaky breaths, inhaling Troy's calming scent. I closed my eyes for a few seconds…I had to take control, he couldn't carry on doing this to me.

"T-Troy…?"

He smiled as he gazed down at me, "I love you, Brie; I love you."

I smiled at him, nodding, before resting my head gently onto his shoulder, closing my eyes.

"Oh My God! That is such a Kodak moment!" Steph had stepped in to _ruin _the moment.

Troy let go of me, slowly, gently, "Okay…?" he whispered into my ear, I nodded, once again, letting him know that I was fine.

I glanced over at the girls, Nessa had a worried look on her face, I walked up to her and gently motioned her to come into the living room with me; I knew she wasn't happy, and had a lot to say.

She smiled at me, "Okay."

She followed me into the room and closed the door behind her. "Well…" I started, "What do you wanna know?" she cleared her throat before speaking, "Gabs, what the hell? What have you done to yourself?! You, out of all people, can never let any guy take control of you in that way. You were completely vulnerable to him. Can I ask why?"

I sighed before answering her, "I-I…Nessa…he's not like other guys, you can see that, right?"

She nodded, I continued; "He's different, he…I love him so much…too much, I don't know why or how, but…he's like a drug to me…it's like I couldn't live without him, I feel restless when he's not there, I can't do anything right, I mean I can barely breathe...then, when he's back with me, I just know that everything's gonna be okay."

Nessa was sitting on the sofa wide-eyed, staring at me…

I shrugged; she spoke, "Gabs…why don't you tell me these things…?"

"I just did."

She smiled, "Oh Gabi!" She stood up and hugged me fiercely, taking me by surprise.

"Oh, okay…uh…Nessa?" She was crying, I could hear her sniff.

"Gabi…there's ten of us girls, five of them couldn't make it here…out of all of us, you're the first one…I feel so proud of you."

I was confused. Very confused. "Uh, Ness...what are you proud about, I don't get it…?"

She smiled, "Do you remember…three summers ago…in Central Park…on that rare hot night, we made a promise…" I thought back and remembered it all, finishing her sentence for her, "A promise we were _not_ gonna break…" I smiled at her, "Whoever found their soul mate first would say it, not hide it, we would be proud and happy, we would be satisfied with their love…not just the first but all of us." she nodded, "You're the first, Gabi, you're the first. I'm amazed." I nodded, "Truly, I thought I would be the last one out of all of us girls to find that one right guy."

"Really? I thought you…wouldn't be the first no, that title could've only been given to Sara, she's such a dreamer that she would be the first, I mean, her life is so perfect, she's rich…she has both her parents and lives in the most expensive part of the city…she's got it all, but she doesn't want it. She's the classic fairytale princess…I would think it was her." I nodded in agreement, she carried on, "Yeah, she would've been the first, you could've come second, maybe third or fourth, not first. It's…surprising, but I'm very, _very_ happy about it." I grinned at her, "A surprise it is, even for me, I mean I didn't even realise when…how I…how I fell in love with him, I mean, I just about knew him three weeks ago…" I smiled remembering our every moment together, knowing that they were the times of my life that I would cherish forever…those that I would never forget. Not even when forever ended.

* * *

Hope you liked one of the shortest chapters in history! [x] sorry about any sp's. REVIEW PLEASE! =D

[x]


End file.
